Beauty and The Beast
by Gucci-Envy
Summary: Caledon Hockley is now residing in New York City at the Hockley Manor with some associates and assistants. He takes some time off from his hectic lifestyle to reflect on the recent events of Titanic. He notices someone new. This is my first!
1. Back At The Manor

Beauty and the Beast

By: Pema

"I hope you understand the seriousness of the situation Mr. Hockley. Miss Dewitt Bukater is gone now. She perished along with that gutter rat of a boy and now you are alone. Are you listening?" shouted Mr. Cameron, Cal Hockley's assistant/lawyer. After hearing that Lovejoy had died in the Titanic collision Cal thought it best to visit with Keith Cameron once again. They had a past together. They'd been together for quite sometime now and had developed some what of an relationship between them. But at this moment, Keith Cameron was about to burst. Cal hadn't been listening to him this whole time. Off in a dream world more alike. This was highly unlikely but if you had seen the dazed look on Cal's face as he sat in his leather bound armchair, starring out the window Keith began to wonder.

"Cal! What are you looking at?" Keith asked questioningly. Cal broke out of his daze immediately when he felt the cold stares from his assistant. Smiling at himself Cal shook a hand at his friend.

"Oh it's nothing. I was merely admiring the new garden outside. I suppose someone must've grew it while I was gone?" Cal asked as he pointed his nose high in the air and folded his hands in his lap. Keith rose a unfamiliar eyebrow at his friend and then turned on his heel.

"Yes they were planted once you left," Keith responded, while pouring brandy into a glass for himself and Cal. He carefully passed a drink to Cal and sipped slowly at his own. He looked at Cal with a concerned face. "You don't seem very torn up. You just lost someone close to you. Aren't you the least bit…saddened by the recent events?" Keith asked. Cal merely shrugged the question off and rose the cup towards his mouth and drank it. After taking his time to answer Cal stood up and walked towards the glass window in the corner of the office.

Thinking to himself, Cal slowly began. "It really hasn't sunk in yet I suppose. The whole reality of it all I mean to say. Rose was important to me but she's gone now and I can't exactly bring her back now can I Mr. Cameron? I can just sit and wait for the times to pass," He paused before starting again. "You will see Keith. Everyone will forget about Titanic soon enough. It isn't that big of a tragedy really. There will be finer ships to be built. Manmade objects are becoming a fad now and soon we'll be in a mechanical world. You worry too much Keith," Cal scoffed while tilting his head to the side, as if trying to get a better appearance of something outside, or maybe someone. Keith noticed his unfamiliar behaviour and didn't question it. He quietly stood up and came up behind Cal. Following the direction of Cal's stare Keith smiled to himself and finished off the rest of his brandy.

"You see the new servants I see?" Keith asked. Cal whipped around with a surprised expression on his face. He nodded to himself and continued to stare out the window.

"When did you hire them?" whispered Cal interestingly. Keith sat down in a chair and flipped the pages of a New York Times newspaper near by. He didn't look up from the paper but quickly answered Cal.

"I recall it was on the 14th that they began their work here. Why do you ask so fondly?" Keith asked, folding his paper down and setting it on his lap. "I don't recall you ever giving a rat's ass on anything to do with them before," Keith laughed to himself, obviously satisfied with his "humorous" remark. Cal glared at Keith.

"I was only being curious Keith!" Cal shouted, obviously becoming irritated with the presence of his "friend". Cal had had enough now. He decided on taking a short walk, maybe towards the gardens? "Seeing as you're being nothing of support I shall take a stroll around the gardens for some time. I'll return when I wish to," Cal hissed, setting his brandy glass on the table and shuffling towards the door. Keith crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

"All right then. I do recommend you have some time to think about what just happened. I think you should be just a bit more concerned Cal. This is really unnatural. Not just for you but for anyone in your place! Jus-," Keith was cut off by the sound of Cal slamming the large oak door loudly behind him, leaving Keith alone in the office.

_Meanwhile…_

Elizabeth Sheldon, a maid of the Hockley Manor, was setting flower vases in the lobby as usual. She loved flowers and everything about them. She loved how they grew from fresh, green little buds and then bloomed into mature, gorgeous tulips. Her one wish was to be able to watch a flower grow in fast motion. Ever since she had been a little girl she would pick up little weeds and flowers and tie them together with her hair ribbons. She would arrange them into a nice bouquet and then give them away to people on the streets of New York City for 5 cents each. She never made much money with them but she still enjoyed making the flowers. Elizabeth enjoyed everything there was in life. Optimistic as she was, she was also a very emotional person as well. Once she had found out that her employer Cal Hockey had lost his fiancée on the Titanic she burst out into tears, even without knowing who the man was. She felt such a pain inside of her for others. So, being the genuine person she was, Elizabeth put twice as many flowers out in the house today. Including her favourite flowers: roses.

But now Elizabeth, or Lizzie as her family and friends would call her, seemed to have run out of flowers. She had just found out that Mr. Hockley had returned today and she didn't pick up so many flowers. She scratched at her blond head and bit her nails from her free hand. _What shall I do now? What…shall I…do…_Just then Lizzie sprung to her feet.

"Ah ha!" Lizzie shouted quietly to herself. She picked up her gardening shears, water pot, gardening tools and gardening gloves before opening the entrance doors and stepping out into the blaring sunshine. Of course, Lizzie loved sunshine as well. She was tan, tall and slender. Lizzie never cared much for her looks or appearance. She always felt that the Lord made each person the way they are specially so Lizzie wanted to stay herself all the time. She would always comb her hair but only throw it up into an untidy bun. She then placed the bonnet, which was part of her uniform, on top of the bun, allowing curls of yellow cascade around her perfect complexion and face. As the spring winds blew into her face as Lizzie closed the door she smiled. Today was a nice day for some gardening. She inhaled the wonderful scent of the world around her and then set off in the direction of the gardens. Just days ago Lizzie had started some beautiful gardens, which everyone had complimented her on, down on the fields. She was looking forward to touching up her newest project.

"Ah there you are my little angels. How are you today?" Lizzie asked her flowers affectionately. She sat down on her knees and began to cut out some flowers that seemed to be ready and watered the buds that were little.

"Now drink it slowly! You're only babies! You must nourish the water," Lizzie hummed quietly to little buds. As she continued to plant flowers and seeds in the garden around her she didn't notice the approaching figure behind her.

"You there!" A man's voice boomed out from behind Lizzie. Her heart skipped a beat. She was so caught up in her flowers she hardly noticed a man come up to her. So Lizzie quickly set down her gardening shears and stood up. She dusted off her apron and turned around to the voice that called from her. She stared at him, much too surprised to answer the man. He was an older man, older then Lizzie anyways. Lizzie was only 17 years old. This man looked at least in his late twenties. But he was gorgeous! She scanned the man from head to toe before answering to his now numerous attempts to talk to her.

"Um, yes? How can I help you Sir?" Lizzie asked sweetly. She smiled her priceless smile at the man and curtsied in front of him. The man shielded his eyes from the sun and nodded his head.

"I was just wondering how your garden was coming along. I heard you made it earlier this week?" The man asked. Lizzie smiled from ear to ear. She loved it when people asked her about her flowers.

"Yes, they are going fine Sir. Would you like to help me?" Lizzie asked. She thought about what she had just said and was about to kick herself for it. Who was she trying to kid here? This man was obviously rich and would never want to get his million dollar suit dirty. She looked slowly at the ground.

"No I'm quite all right. I think I should be going in now. And I wonder, don't you have work inside that needs to be dealt with?" The man hissed. Lizzie nodded sadly and picked up her items. She curtsied to the man once again.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sir. It won't happen again. Good day Sir," Lizzie said quietly and hurried away from the fields and into the manor. The man shook his head and smiled at himself. He knelt down to the garden and scanned it. The garden was indeed pretty; flowers of all kinds were growing slowly and were being water and cut daily, he thought to himself. The man reached out a hand and stroked the petal and stem of one of the yellow flowers gently. It was soft. The feeling reminded him of something. The man's eyes began to tear. Slowly a single tear dropped from his mysterious eyes and ran down his face. He quickly stood up in shock and wiped the tear from his face, quickly looking around and making sure no one had seen this. He quickly hurried off into the side way and into the manor.


	2. In Need Of Assistance

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 2

While wondering back into the manor, Caledon Hockley noticed Keith wandering into the front lobby. Cal stopped his friend the instant he saw Keith.

"Is dinner being served yet?" Cal asked politely, as if trying to hide something. Keith nodded his head.

"Yes, I assume it should be. I saw some of the servants bringing out dishes so they should be ready now. Follow me," Keith said before turning on his heel and leading Cal out of the front lobby and into the Dining Room, where a nice table was being set up. Looking quickly at the area Cal immediately came to the conclusion that it would be just Keith and himself eating together that evening. Servants from every corner of the room were rushing in and out with dishes and platters for the two hungry gentlemen.

Once Cal and Keith were comfortably seated, Keith spoke up.

"Um, excuse me William. Please could we both get our drinks and meals now. The meal itself should already be set but I see you haven't been quick enough today," Keith said roughly. The man named William looked at the ground sadly. "I hope next time you will be more precise with your timing. I will let you off, seeing as you are fairly new here. Please bring Elizabeth to me. I must ask her a few things about this mornings chores," said Keith. William nodded, bowed to the men and then left the room in a rush. Soon meals started arriving for the men and they began quietly.

"Delicious food Keith. New kitchen staff then?" Cal said, while sipping at his chilled spring water. He felt more water will help clear his mind during these difficult times rather then a brandy or any alcoholic beverage. Keith wiped his moustache with a napkin and nodded.

"Yes and they're quite good as a matter of fact. They were all trained at the finest schools from all over the world so it is very nice to have them around. I knew you would be satisfied with them," Just then William, the servant, returned with a shy looking girl behind him. Keith nodded at William and William wandered off into the hall as Elizabeth walked towards Keith slowly, hands fidgeting behind her back. Cal immediately recognized her from the garden. She must have noticed Cal as well, for she took one quick glance at him and then turned away to the ground. Cal ate quietly, while listening interestedly to the conversation before him.

"Sir, would is it you called on me for?" Elizabeth said calmly and respectfully. She obviously knew who her superiors were which was a good thing, thought Cal. He watched attentively as she held her breath while Keith took his time to answer her.

"How did your chores go this morning? Did you get them all done in time?" Keith asked sternly. He knew he was in charge of the staff at this moment so he spoke up in Cal's presence. Elizabeth pulled a single strand of wavy blonde hair behind her left ear and smiled.

"Yes Sir. I collected all the clothes and sheets for the days washings and placed them out to dry. I also cleaned the guestroom baths and sinks. I also continued to work on the garden outside, if you don't mind Sir," Elizabeth replied shyly. When she referred to her garden, Keith cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem, you know very well Elizabeth that you are only to work on the gardens when you are instructed to. Other then that you must leave the gardens to the gardeners. That is their job, not yours. Is that understood?" Keith asked. Elizabeth nodded obediently.

"Yes Sir. I understand and it will not happen again. I only worked on the gardens because it was such a beautiful day outside and I wished to cut some fresh roses and lilies for Mr Hockley's arrival today. I haven't seen him yet today though, which is a shame. The extra flowers on display are meant for him, you see. It was m-" Elizabeth was interrupted by Keith's loud thunder of voice which surprised not only Elizabeth but Cal as well.

"MISS SHELDON! You are a new staff member here and I would like to re-inform you that you are not to ramble on as you show us here. Once you answer a question with a yes or no reply, that is the end. There is no farther need for your presence in this room! Please do NOT make me repeat this again. Do I make myself in anyway unclear to you? Or do you possess a mental illness that I should know about?" Keith asked rudely. Elizabeth's eyes began to water but she held back her tears. Holding her breath tightly Elizabeth replied with nothing more then a quiet peep.

"No Sir. It shall not happen again,"

"I should well hope not. Now please leave Mr Hockley and I to our meals. You may leave now, quietly as you came. Thank you," As Keith finished his loud speech Elizabeth's eyes widened when she heard the last words. The man eating here with Mr Cameron was in fact Mr Hockley, which also meant that the man who spoke with Elizabeth outside in the gardens was Mr Hockley as well. Cal noticed the funny expression on Elizabeth's face as she found out that he was Caledon Hockley. He stifled his laughter as her sweet face turned beet red and curtsied sweetly to Cal.

"Enough of that now. Be gone or more chores should be laid out for you tomorrow. You are very fortunate, Elizabeth. You have a home here at the manor and you wish to treat your superiors in this sort of manner? I should hope you smarten up soon. Leave!" Elizabeth quickly ran from the room, sounds of sniffling and heels tapping on the marble floor of the front lobby as she ran. Keith laughed to himself and winked at Cal.

"You've got to be strict with the staff. They can't roam around and ramble on about their lives while our food goes cold. Isn't that right?" Keith said. Cal shifted uneasily in his seat, feeling slightly confused. He knew that Keith was completely right but for some reason, he didn't know why exactly, but he felt he needed to defend Elizabeth for reasons he did not know. He felt that Elizabeth had a story that should be known before any accusations were made but Cal knew well enough what a first class man of his standard should do. So Cal nodded with an approving smile.

"You're absolutely right Keith. You controlled that conversation very mannerly. Now, I think I'm finished up here. The meal was wonderful but I feel my head is pounding rather much. Please don't send anyone up while I'm there. I think it's time for a nap," Cal said tiredly. He wiped his mouth quickly and stood up. Keith stood up as well.

"Are you quite sure? It's fairly early. Won't you stay for a brandy?" Keith asked eagerly. But Cal just waved a hand.

"I've made me decision Cameron. Don't you have something to sort or something along the lines of that?" Cal said as he walked out of the dining room and away from the shocked Keith Cameron. Cal rubbed at his forehead as the pounding from the middle of his forehead began to get more painful by the passing second. He stumbled up the staircase and missed a few steps while going up. Reaching for the railing to support himself, Cal came up to the second floor and paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The trip of making it up the stairs made very difficult for Cal, which was very unordinary. Cal slouched down on the top step and planted his hands firmly on his knees, slowly finding his breath. Suddenly Elizabeth emerged from one of the closets and gasped. She noticed Cal slouched over by the stairs and ran quickly to his aid.

"Mr Hockley! Are you all right? Shall I call the doctor?" Lizzie said worriedly. Cal shook his head sternly.

"No, I am quite all right. You shouldn't be here right now. Don't you have errands to do?" Cal said a-matter-of-factly. Lizzie shook her head shyly.

"No, I've finished my deeds for the day. I was just about to sit down for a nap but I saw you here and I figured I should come and help. Are you positive you are all right, Mr Hockley? Would you like some help to your room?" requested Lizzie as she grabbed lightly onto Cal's arm and helped him up to his feet. Cal noticed her help him and sighed.

"Actually, some help to my bed would make my life a bit easier. I don't exactly know the cause of my sudden behaviour," Lizzie shook her head.

"It is probably your grieving Sir. You are merely shocked by what has happened. You just need time to heal Sir. I can help you, if you'd like," Cal didn't answer but Lizzie didn't brag on him to reply to her question. She lifted Cal's one arm over her shoulders for support and helped him limply down the long corridors and into his bedroom. Travelling slowly across the carpeted floors she gently placed Cal's arm back to himself and helped him take his shoes off and place him into the bed covers. Lizzie felt as I she were tucking in a two year old for his bedtime nap. But this was no two year old. This was a grown man. But she knew he was grieving and Lizzie wanted nothing more then for Mr Hockley to cheer up. So she smiled sweetly at the grown man in the bed and wet a washcloth in the white basin near by. Placing the damp cloth on Cal's forehead, she heard his sudden gasp of relief. She smiled.

"Does it help Sir? The washcloth?" asked Lizzie. Cal nodded his head carefully but he did not smile. He was scared. Cal felt the need to give in to Elizabeth so strongly but he knew it was wrong. It was the most wrong thing he could possibly do in his life but it seemed to be happening very slowly before his very eyes. He felt it when the sides of his mouth curled up into a friendly smile as Elizabeth fluffed his pillow and placed the wet cloth over his head. He felt it as Elizabeth told him what to do for the pain to go away. And he felt it as his eyes slowly closed and he fell back into the soft, warm covers of his bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. He felt it all the time now and it was slowly happening. He was slowly falling for Elizabeth Sheldon, the house maid.


	3. Accidental Interuptions

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter Three

Once Cal Hockley had fallen asleep Elizabeth reached for the wet cloth and placed it quietly back into the basin beside his bed. She dried his forehead gently with a towel and left the grown man to his sleep. Slipping quietly out of the room, Elizabeth tip toed down the staircase to the basement, where she was staying while she worked at the manor. Her room was located at the very bottom of the whole house. A white wooden door lead into a 5x5 bedroom that contained a small fold-out bed, a chest (that came from her home), a wash hand basin and a table. A novel, ink and paper lay neatly on the desk and her bed was made cleanly everyday as she woke up.

Elizabeth yawned quietly to herself and started to get ready for bed. She took her bonnet and apron off, along with her shoes and stockings. Unbuttoning the first 2 buttons of her blouse she washed her hands in the bowl she soaked her facecloth in the warm water and rubbed the cloth over her soft face. After soaking her face she bent down on her knees to retrieve a small silver box from beneath her bed. Inside the box was a bar of soap that she bought just a little while ago, after putting together all her earnings. The soap smelt of lavender and she treasured the soap very much. She only used a small amount every time she washed. Placing the soap back under her bed Elizabeth brushed her teeth and hair. She slipped out of her uniform and put on her night gown for bed. It was finally time to sleep. She was promptly wake up at 5AM, for that was when the old grandfather clock upstairs would ring for all the servants and house maids to wake up.

Lizzie quietly said her prayers and blew out her candle on the table. She quickly drifted off into a sleep as she thought about her garden and the new flowers waiting to grow.

DING. DONG. DING. DONG.

Lizzie's silver-blue eyes quickly fluttered open as the sun shone from her window onto her face. She smiled and quickly closed them before going blind from the brightness. She stretched her arms over her head and pointed her toes straight out in front of her. Today was another day to work, she thought quietly to herself. Lizzie slipped the covers off her thin body and fold the covers neatly before standing up and washing her face just like the night before.

Within minutes Lizzie was upstairs in the kitchen preparing the breakfast for Keith Cameron and Caledon Hockley. She rushed from the kitchen to the dining table, setting plates, glass and foods for the two men. Suddenly, Lizzie remembered Cal and his condition. She quietly tiptoed away from the kitchens and up the staircase towards Cal's bedroom. She peeked into the bedroom, her mouth starring gap. She was about to shield her eyes away from what she had just walked in on but she couldn't.

**Elizabeth Sheldon's POV**

I couldn't look away. I knew that my actions were terribly, terribly wrong but I could not look away. From what I saw with both my eyes was so engulfing I nearly fainted. There he was, Mr Hockley, shirtless in his bedroom. He looked so very welcoming, sitting up in his bed and reading the morning paper. He must've woken up earlier then expected and changed. I supposed he's feeling better then! Oh but his chest…I wanted so badly to run into the room and jump right on top of him! Surprise everyone, even myself! But I knew I couldn't. I quietly kneeled down by the door, making sure that only a small portion of the door was actually open. He never noticed the sounds of my shoes taping towards his room or the quiet yelp from myself as I opened the door a smidge.

He looked very relaxed and I didn't want to disturb him. So I sat there, by myself, eyeing Mr Hockley as he read his paper. I felt as if I could live my whole life outside that door forever and ever but then I remembered my flowers. I stood up as quietly as possible to get up and leave but I must've leaned far too much on to my arm which held the door knob from opening and the door opened! Just like that! Within seconds I was sprawled on the floor with Mr Hockley starring dumbstruck right at me.

"I…uhhh….," I didn't know what to say! I quickly pulled myself up to my feet and adjusted my bonnet unevenly. This whole scene did not look too good on my half. I started to talk without even knowing half the things that were flowing out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry Mr Hockley. I was just coming upstairs to check on you from last night when I saw you were already awake! I didn't want to disturb you while you were reading your morning paper so I decided to wait outside of the door until you finished. I was about to leave when I fell foreword onto the door and it opened, pulling myself onto the ground with it," I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and watch Mr Hockley to what he was about to say. But he didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I became scared too quickly and continued on with my ramblings. "I'm so sorry Mr Hockley. It won't happen ever, ever again. I just hope…well, I hope you are feeling better then you were last night. I hope the wet cloth helped you regain your strength for today Mr Hockley. I will leave now. Good day Sir," I was on the verge of tears. I hated the way he was looking at him. He looked at me as if I was the craziest person in the entire world! I curtsied quietly to Mr Hockley then turned around to leave. That was when my heart stopped and I quickly turned around to the sound of his deep, caring voice.

"Yes, the cloth did help Elizabeth. Thank you for your assistance. I know if you had not been there I might have passed out," I could tell Mr Hockley was not at all familiar with saying "thank you" because he was blushing and moving his feet in an uncomfortable sort of manner. "And, also, I understand what happened. I don't think Mr Cameron will need to know about this incident at all. It never happened. Is that clear?" He looked at me very sternly but I was much to happy to looked respectful back to him. I broke into a wide mouth smile and curtsied thankfully towards Mr Hockley.

"Oh thank you, thank you Mr Hockley. I'm glad you accepted my apologies. I will leave now! Thank you again Sir!" I started to blush like wild mad when Mr Hockley smiled at me with half of his mouth and titled his head to one side. Oh, he was so utterly charming.

"Yes, I will see you at breakfast then. And," He turned around and walked towards his writing table and sat down. He began to write something quickly and did not look back up when he finished his sentence. "…you may call me Cal. I have no problems with that. You are excused now," I looked at Cal wide-eyed. I could call him by his first name? Was this all a dream? I decided to pinch myself when I walked out into the hall afterwards.

"See you, Cal,"

"Mmhmmm," He replied. I closed the door quietly behind me and started to walk down the staircase. Half way down I pinched myself hard. Nothing happened.

**Author POV**

After Lizzie exited Cal's room, he dropped his pen on the ground. He didn't know what to do now. His head was pounding and he was just so confused. He was in love with the house maid! This wasn't at all right. And she seemed to like him as well. But this kind of love was so different from what Cal was used to. This feeling made him feel very different inside, maybe even a bit "warm"? He wanted to caress Elizabeth's soft, tan cheeks with his finger tips and whisper into her ear thought and ideas. He wanted to be a totally different person around her. But he couldn't think about this now. _I'll just get something strong to drink and hopefully the pain will subside, _he thought to himself.

Cal got dressed rather quickly and entered the dining room to find Keith already at the table, eating his toast and eggs and reading a novel on his lap.

"Ahem," Cal muttered. Keith shot up his head and smiled.

"Good morning Cal. Care to join me for some breakfast?" Keith asked friendly. He set his book on the table and offered Cal a seat, which Cal took. He started to eat his scrambled eggs when Elizabeth entered the room. She took one quick glance at Cal and turned back around. But Keith had caught her before she could escape.

"Elizabeth? Please come here," Keith said in a stern voice. Cal couldn't help but smile as she lazily approached the two of them, while completely avoiding Cal's watchful eye.

"Yes Sir. How may I assist you or Mr Hockley?" Elizabeth asked kindly. Cal noticed how rosy her cheeks were in the mornings. He loved them.

"Here is the list of errands I wish for you to do in town today and here is another list of chores around the manor," Keith opened a leather bound folder and pulled out two sheets of parchment and handed them to Elizabeth, who took them both in her hands. She opened both lists and read them carefully. She has a concerned expression drawn across her face.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Lizzie asked sweetly. She waited for him to answer but it seemed he was waiting for her.

"Argh, go on with it!" Keith thundered. Lizzie took a small step back.

"May I ask when I may get time to look after the gardens today? If you would just look outside you can clearly see today is a fabulous day for some garden-tending!" Keith shook his head and took a heavy swig of his brandy before answering. Keith was a very heavy drinker, even in the mornings.

"Elizabeth, what did I tell you yesterday? Must I go over this yet again with you? Mr Hockley and I are fed up with your complaints about the gardens. Just leave the gardens to the gardeners! Get on with your own chores just like the others! Go!" Lizzie seemed angered by Keith's response and didn't even make an attempt to fight back or apologize. She simply nodded and walked out of the room, slamming her heels hard across the marble floor. Cal watched Lizzie leave and wished he had said something.

"If the girl wishes to help with the gardens I don't see why she shouldn't. She'd be assisting the gardeners so the work will be done much more quicker," Cal said effortlessly. He didn't even look up to see Keith's shocked reaction. Keith raised an eyebrow at Cal.

"Well her chores will not be done then. There isn't exactly anyone here is willing to do extra chores! What has gotten into you Hockley? Defending a servant is highly unordinary on your part," Keith muttered. He leaned back in his chair and crossed one lag over the other, while folding his hands together in his lap. "Tell me. What's really gotten into you? Is it the girl? Do you fancy her?" Keith asked, edging closer to the table. Cal looked disgusted.

"Of course not Cameron. How could you imagine such a thing. Even for you that's just a little far fetched, wouldn't you say?" Cal lied. Everything Keith just said seemed to be true but Cal wouldn't admit it.

"Well all right. I just think it's a little on the odd side how you spoke up for the girl like that. But she is one to look at, isn't she? See the pair of legs she's got there?" Keith said, smiling smartly. Cal grunted.

"You disgust me Keith. I'm taking a walk," Cal said as he stood up.

"I've got work to do anyways. Talk to you later then," Keith waved and exited the room.

"Right," Cal said. He walked into the lobby and grabbed his coat and hat as he stepped out of the manor. He looked out over the hills and along the road in front. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention immediately. It was Elizabeth. She was outside, even though Keith had told her not to. This was a one way ticket out of the manor for sure. But she didn't seem to care one bit. She was sitting on a bench, starring dreamily into the sky and cutting thorns off a pile of dark, red roses in her lap. Cal walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bench without saying hello.

"Hello Cal. How are you this morning?" Lizzie said, pretending not to care. But really her insides were bursting with excitement. Caledon Hockley had just come to sit beside, without her even asking! He looked out over the fields and smiled.

"You called me by my name. Thank you," Cal said and looked at Lizzie, who was about the same shoulder height as Cal. She was a very tall girl, almost like a model.

"Yes, why shouldn't I call you by your name," Lizzie laughed. She continued to cut the thorns. "But you haven't answered my question yet. Are you feeling any better this morning?" Lizzie asked once again. She suddenly stopped cutting the thorns and looked at Cal with her soft eyes. Cal looked deep into them. They were like a pool of mystery.

"I," Cal coughed noisily into his hand and continued. "My head pains have come back to haunt me once again. But last night really helped. Thank you again. I never knew a wet cloth could do such wonders," Cal laughed, trying to be funny. It was hard for him but Lizzie figured this. She started to giggle.

"No problem. Just call for me whenever you need something, OK? I don't mind assisting you at all Mr Hockley. I mean, Cal" Lizzie started to blush and Cal thought it was adorable. He wanted to cup her rosy cheeks into his hands and kiss her lightly on her little pink lips. He quickly snapped out of his fantasy.

"You know, Keith will have a right fit is he sees you out here, especially here with me. You should go inside and start your chores. It's best," Cal looked at his hands. "I don't want you to be sent away for being outside with your garden. Go inside. Please," Cal whispered. He didn't look at Lizzie as he pleaded with her but she could hear the longing in his voice. She finally stood up and picked up her shears and roses.

"Thank you for talking with me today Cal. Maybe we can do it some other time?" Lizzie asked eagerly. Cal stood up only too close to Lizzie and whispered through the wind.

"Tonight would be nice. You may come upstairs. I need to be assisted when preparing for dinner tonight. There is a gala out of town that I must attend," Lizzie closed her eyes tight and felt the warmth from his chest and she immediately pictured his naked chest as she had seen it perfectly this morning. She nodded silently and left without turning back leaving Cal alone in the fields.


	4. The Perfect Suit

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Four

After her evening chores were finished and dinner was being prepared, Elizabeth hurried down to her bedroom and fixed herself up. Thoughts ran through her mind as she pulled her long, blond hair into a tight bun and placed her bonnet on top. She thought about seeing Cal again, helping him get ready for his dinner and just being with him made her feel so special. She thought he was such a considerate man that must have been misunderstood his whole entire life. She intended on changing that. Scanning herself quickly in the mirror from the lobby Lizzie climbed the staircase and arrived quietly at Cal's door. She knocked on the door two times lightly and waited.

"Yes, who is it?" Cal answered, without opening the door. He might've been preoccupied at the moment. Maybe he didn't need Lizzie anymore…?

"Mr Hockey, it's me Elizabeth. I'm here to help you prepare for your dinner tonight," Lizzie said loud enough for Cal to hear. She waited until she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door and the door opened.

"Hello Elizabeth. Come in. I'll be right with you," Cal smiled kindly at Lizzie with those half smiles that made girls go completely weak in the knees. Lizzie nodded and walked into the large room as Cal wandered out through another door in the back. The room was quiet and Lizzie decided to wander around. She looked around before entering Cal's closet. It was filled with amazing clothes and expensive looking suits. She passed her finger tips along the different fabrics and textures and let in the sweet scent of rich men. She loved the smell. One of the suits in particular caught Lizzie's eyes just as she saw it. She pulled the suit out towards her from where it hung and she smiled to herself. _This is it. _She decided to telling Cal about this suit for tonight. Just as she was about to turn around Cal wandered into the closet with her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cal asked, slightly confused to find the house maid in his closet. Lizzie's face went beet red.

"I'm, uh, I just came in to…um, to pick out an outfit for your dinner tonight Cal. I hope you don't mind. I saw this suit and I thought it would be very appropriate for tonight. Don't you think so?" Lizzie asked as she handed Cal the suit. He chuckled.

"That's funny, seeing as I've already considered this suit for tonight. I was coming in here to show it to you but looks like you've already found it without any help from me!" The both of them laughed silently in the closet. It was already fairly dark outside and the wind was howling outside the windows of the manor. Lizzie loved the sound of wind and all of nature.

"The weather is getting quite fierce outside. I should really help you now before you are late for tonight," Lizzie said politely, brushing past Cal to exit the closet. Cal felt her up against him and dropped the suit, clasping his hands around her small shoulders. Lizzie looked straight into Cal's eyes and whispered, "Don't you think I should help you get ready now Mr Hockley?" Cal closed his eyes and nodded. He slowly let go of Lizzie's shoulders and let her step out of the tight closet. She picked up the suit from the carpet and set it on the bed. Cal leaned up against the door of the closet and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and get dressed? It really is getting late now Cal and you can't be late. I certainly don't want to be the reason for your late introduction tonight," Lizzie said, placing her hands on her hips as if a mother would towards her son. Cal shot straight up and picked up the suit. Lizzie smiled and led Cal into the washroom so he could get dressed. "You go in there and get dressed. I'll be outside here waiting. Can you do that?" Lizzie giggled. Cal looked at her sternly.

"Of course I can. I'm not a child," Cal scoffed. Lizzie clapped her hands jokingly.

"Well let's see it then. Go on!" Lizzie said before pushing Cal towards the door. Cal puffed his chest out and stuck his nose high up into the air, making Lizzie laugh almost instantly. He walked into the washroom and closed the door behind him.

**Caledon Hockley's POV**

I was so close. If she had allowed me to hold her in the closet tonight would mean so much more to me. I planned on making tonight special, not because I would be going to the dinner but because I planned on, well, kissing Elizabeth tonight. When she came to my door earlier, she looked so innocent and polite. Her hair pulled back and little bits of wavy blond hair falling out of the bonnet. Her sparkling blue eyes looked at me as if she wasn't afraid of me at all. I didn't want her to be afraid of me because I was afraid of her. I was afraid of how she didn't boss up towards me or show any disrespect. She was just…herself. Nobody's ever done that towards myself in ages. I was scared of her. Everything about her. Even though she is a house maid, she is so much more to me. She's a superior towards me because she's doing this to me. She's making me love her, and I can't seem to do anything about it. I can't even talk to her. I've been so quiet tonight because when I see her, no words come out of my mouth. It's humanly impossible for me to talk to her. I'm scared I'll say to wrong thing and mess everything up.

And now, she's waiting outside this door, with me leaning against it. I suppose I should get a move on with this suit or I may be late. But now that I think of it, I really have no intentions of going tonight. I predict that it will be the same as always. And I won't be focused at all. Seeing Elizabeth tonight will be stuck in my mind for the whole night until I'm back home and with her. I should hurry.

**Author's POV**

Cal quickly put the suit that Lizzie had requested for him on and looked at his reflection in the giant mirror opposite of him. He certainly did look fresh in the suit which gave him a bit more confidence as he walked out of the door. He smirked as he watched Lizzie turn around and open her mouth.

"Cal you look perfect. You're certainly ready now for tonight," Lizzie said as she walked up towards Cal and straightened up his suit for him. Cal didn't expect this to happen and he didn't smile so much now. He was melting slowly as her long, thin fingers brushed off bits of lint off the suit and straightened his bow tie. The tie was so close to his neck that Lizzie's couldn't resist to do something next. She licked her lips and ran her finger tips up his tanned neck and across his jaw line. She traced swirls along his jaw and pushed up closer towards him. She left like she was the one in control now and she liked it. She liked being in control and deciding on what would happen next.

"I'm so scared of you," Cal whispered. He shuddered as he felt her hands up on him.

"Most people are. When I was little I was quite different from the others," Lizzie said, not stopping her hands movements. Lizzie placed her middle finger and first finger up against Cal's tender lips and closed her eyes as she felt out he did next. Cal kissed Lizzie's fingers so gently. He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers, her palm and all around the slender, now-pale hand. Her insides were swirling around crazily and she felt every bone in her body start to shake with anticipation. Lizzie pushed Cal forwards, making Cal walk backwards, towards the door and up against it. They both stopped immediately, their chests rising quickly as they caught their breath. Their hearts were beating like jack rabbits.

"My heart is beating so fast," Lizzie said, between quick breaths. She reached for Cal's hand and placed it on her chest. "Can you feel it?" Cal nodded.

"Yes. It's pounding like a jack rabbit," Cal said with a bit of a blush. Lizzie felt his chest as well.

"Yours is as well," Lizzie said, smiling giddily. They both looked into each other's eyes and were about to lean forward to kiss upon each of their welcoming lips when a sound came from outside the room. It sounded like Keith.

"Cal? Must hurry down now. The automobile is here for us!" Keith called from the lobby beneath them. Cal hung his head down and puffed. He didn't want to go. Lizzie saw his discouragement and passed her fingers through his thick dark hair lovingly. She was comforting him, which was exactly what Cal needed.

"You must go. Everyone is waiting on you," Lizzie said delicately. She wanted to be gentle with him. Cal leaned his forehead on Lizzie's shoulder and pulled away. He smiled at her as Lizzie cupped his face in her hands.

"I will see you later then," Cal said. He left Lizzie in the room and turned back around. "Thank you helping me tonight. You have no idea how much it meant to me," Cal whispered. Lizzie smiled and pushed a finger to her lips.

"Shush! I've got to sneak out once you're gone!" Lizzie said. Cal smiled and mouthed the words "thank you". Lizzie laughed and mouth the words "you're very welcome" back. Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. A Glass Of Brandy

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. My school, dance lessons, and babysitting really does take up most of my life and free time so I don't exactly have a lot of time to write. But I will of course post now. I love hearing your reviews, ArcticLily1984, XWiltedxxRoseX and Janell. They make me smile every time I check my inbox and see them. They also motivate me to get inspired and write quickly and fast. Thanks again to everyone who reads the story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Ciao for now! J**

**Love Pema**

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Five

Elizabeth stood in Cal's bedroom, leaning secretly against the window, watching Cal hurry into the automobile with Keith running after him. Lizzie let out a deep sigh of relief and quietly tiptoed across the room and out the door. She had nothing else to do now but wait. Her longing to be with Cal and in his arms was so strong that she needed to do something about it. She needed to relieve this lust for Cal somehow. As Lizzie entered the kitchen she noticed that everyone had gone off to bed already, setting the night early for the morning jobs that lay ahead for tomorrow. She sat down at the table and poured herself a small glass of brandy. She once met a women who told her that brandy really did cure any pain that anyone ever had. Believing the woman instantly, Lizzie drank the liquid, hoping to be able to fall asleep a bit quicker now. Instead, she poured herself another glass. And another. And another.

Hours went by and Lizzie remained in the kitchen alone, drinking glass after glass of brandy. She was just about to pour herself a 10th glass when she saw lights appear outside the house. She bounced off the chair and swayed herself over to the window. She saw that the automobile had returned and someone was getting out of the car. Someone that Lizzie did now know. She shrugged and quickly turned around, tripping herself over the rub in front of her. Starting to giggle hysterically Lizzie lay on her back and stayed there. Suddenly someone entered the house.

**Caledon Hockley's POV**

I really do hope Elizabeth is still awake. I don't even remember or recall many things that happened at the event except for the dinner itself. My mind would not leave my bedroom, with Elizabeth. I needed to be with her. I had such a longing for her that I couldn't hold it in for much longer. Keith saw my vacant expressions and asked me what was the matter. I told him I wasn't feeling too pleasant and he advised me to return back to the manor. He would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. As the automobile pulled in front of the manor I could have sworn I saw a figure in the dining room window. An outline, so I could not make out the face of the person. Thinking it was Elizabeth, I ran out of the automobile immediately and ordered the driver to leave. The car left and I entered my home to find Lizzie on the ground of the dining room, laughing to herself. I didn't know what to do. She looked drunk.

**Author's POV**

"ELIZABETH!" Cal shouted as he darted across the marble floors of the lobby and onto the carpeted ground of the dining room. He leaned over her body and saw her eyes were glossy and she smelt of alcohol. "Elizabeth, love, why are you on the ground?" Elizabeth started to giggle and smack Cal across the face playfully.

"Cal! Have you come to join me in a brandy? Please, help yourself," Lizzie slurred, before burping quite loudly. Her breath reeked of alcohol and something else rather disturbing. Cal didn't have any idea why she would be drinking. She was only 17 years old after all.

"Why have you been drinking Elizabeth? I highly doubt you drink regularly," Cal said as he helped her up from the floor. Lizzie closed her eyes and moved her fingers around Cal's confused face. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"I missed you! I was completely bored with myself and I decided to take a small glass. Before I knew it I was on my…," She started to count to herself before continuing. "…10th glass! I drank 10 glasses of brandy Cal! Isn't that impressive?" Lizzie said with a smile. Cal shook his head and pulled Lizzie's small body into his strong arms.

"No, Elizabeth, that isn't. Imagine what might have happened if I had not come back from the dinner? You would have been found drunk in the manor and you would have been fired! Is that what you want?" Cal asked sternly. Lizzie pouted and wrapped her arms seductively around Cal's neck.

"Oh don't be so angry Cal. I would be fine. Now," She dragged a finger down Cal's face. "where were we before you left?" Lizzie said sexually. Cal couldn't give in. He knew she was drunk out of her mind and he would be taking advantage of her, which was the last thing he would ever want to do to Elizabeth. Instead, he looked away from Lizzie and took her upstairs to his bedroom. "Oh are we going upstairs to your room Cal? You know how much I love your soft sheets. I would just love to roll around in them with you. Could we do that? Together?" Lizzie asked as her bright eyes lit up. Cal still did not reply.

He took her into his bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot. He carried Lizzie in his arms to his private bath and closed the door behind him, locking it at the same time. Lizzie looked around disapprovingly. "Cal, why are we in your bathroom? I don't want to be in here with the toilets! Let's go into your bed," Lizzie said, looking around herself curiously. Cal shook his head once again.

He sat her down on the wooden chair and started to run warm water in the bath. Lizzie watched amazed as the water flowed out of the silver faucet and into the white, porcelain bath tub. Cal took his jacket off and loosened his collar. He pulled up his sleeves and walked over towards Lizzie. She smiled giddily at him as he approached her.

"Are we taking a bath together!" Lizzie asked. Cal shook his head.

"No, I'm running a hot bath for you. It'll help you feel better," Cal said, as he kneeled down in front of her. Lizzie nodded her head approvingly.

"All right then. But you need to help me. I can't wash myself. My head is hurting so much Cal. Make it stop!" Lizzie pleaded. She hung her head to one side and started to cry. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes shut.

"It's all right Elizabeth. I will help you. Just stand for me," Cal instructed. Lizzie followed and stood up in front of Cal. He started removing Lizzie's house maid uniform slowly form her aching body. She gently took the bonnet off and set it to the side. Next, he untied the apron and tossed it away, along with her stockings, shoes and black dress. All that was left were her undergarments. Lizzie started to shiver.

"I'm cold Cal. I want to take my bath now please," Lizzie cried. Cal smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry. You'll be in the warm water soon enough," Cal said uneasily. He removed her undergarments gingerly and stood in front of her before turning away. He felt ashamed. His eyes were lingering all across Lizzie's beautiful, tan body and she probably wouldn't even remember this the day after. But then Cal remembered he was to help Lizzie with her bath and returned to her. "Step inside the bath Elizabeth. It will make you feel much better," Cal said comfortingly. Lizzie smiled and stepped into the bath. She sighed with pleasure as her toes touched the water and sent ripples through it. "Now lay back and relax," Cal instructed. Lizzie did as she was told and leaned back against the tub wall, a small moan escaping her lips in relief.

"Mmhmmm this does feel wonderful. Cal I'm so happy you're here," Lizzie purred, her eyes closed shut with pleasure.

"You helped me this evening. I'm only returning the favour," Cal said. He quietly watched as Lizzie's hands wandered up her arms and dropped the water in her hands onto her body. She washed her face and smiled brightly at Cal.

"I enjoyed helping you Cal," Lizzie said. She looked across the room and spotted a bowl. "Cal, could you hand me that bowl please?" Cal turned around and retrieved the plastic bowl for Lizzie. She smiled at Cal and filled the bowl with water. She poured the water slowly over her body, completely killing Cal with every slow movement. His eyes were burning with desire as he watched the little rivulets of water trickle down her shoulders and cascade over her breasts like a waterfall.

"Let me help you," Cal insisted. Lizzie handed the bowl to Cal and he started to tip the bowl over Lizzie's soft shoulders. His eyes lingered at her body as she moaned softly with pleasure. Soon Lizzie opened to her eyes and came up close to Cal's face, making him stop bathing her. Her eyes didn't looks so glossy anymore and she seemed to have regain her health. But she looked exhausted.

"Cal, I'm feeling better now. I think I should go to my room before someone sees us," Lizzie said, looking deep into Cal's dark eyes. He was so mysterious looking at times but whenever she talked to him, he was genuine. Cal smiled and brushed his thumb against Lizzie's soft cheek.

"You're right. I'll help you dry off," Cal said before standing and getting a towel from the closet. Cal helped Lizzie out of the bath and dried her off with a soft blue towel. After slipping her uniform back on and drying her hair Lizzie started to leave.

"Thank you again Cal for helping me. I know now not to drink so much, or ever again!" Lizzie said playfully. Cal chuckled.

"Good, I don't want any of my staff to be drinking anyways," Cal said. Before Lizzie could even stop herself she leaned in forward and kissed Cal on the cheek. She started to blush and then ran from the room. Cal looked out blankly in the darkness of the hall, trying to remember what had just happened. It was all too quick for him. So he quickly closed the door and got ready for bed. But, what he didn't notice was the pair of wide-opened eyes peeping from a closet just down the corridor.


	6. Matthew Fane and Visitors

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Six

The next day Elizabeth was cornered by an unexpected somebody out in the gardens. Matthew Fane, the man servant of the manor, pulled Lizzie towards the greenhouses, away from prying eyes.

"I know what you did last night," he whispered threateningly into Lizzie's ear. Lizzie took a sharp breath in and nearly choked. How could he had seen? No one was awake!

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling all right Matthew?" Lizzie asked innocently. Matt shook his head and chuckled.

"You really should think about who could be watching. You can't lie to me Lizzie. I saw you and Mr Hockley together and I saw you kiss him," said Matt, a bit more friendly now. Lizzie was good friends with Matthew but she was petrified of him at the moment. She could lose her job now and her family would have no income. This job meant everything to her. She suddenly started to sob.

"You're right Matthew. I can not lie to your face. Please, don't tell anyone. I don't know what I would ever do if I didn't have this job!" Lizzie fell forward into Matthew's brotherly open arms and cried into his chest. Matthew just patted her head.

"There, there. Everything will be all right. But may I ask," Matthew held Lizzie by her shoulders and stared into her eyes, getting her full attention, "what do you see in him? I've been working at the manor for a fair bit of time and I've never really liked the way he acted," Matthew scuffed. It was true though. Matthew had been employed at the Hockley manor for many years now, since he was a young boy actually. Lizzie was new at the job and didn't know Cal's full history.

Lizzie bit her thumb nail and smiled. "He's very friendly and kind. He's just misunderstood. Underneath everything on the outside of him Cal is a very genuine and gentle human being. Nobody understands him except for, well, me I suppose," Lizzie closed her eyes but was interrupted at the sound of Matthew's snickers. She shot a daring look at him and he turned away from her, facing the gardens.

"Lizzie you're simply being dragged into Mr. Hockley's life because you're blinded by his appearance. No one can disagree that he isn't…well, handsome. He has money and is a rather "smooth-talker". Don't be fooled Lizzie. Think before you act," Matthew was very serious now. He really hated Cal. But why? Cal had been so kind to Lizzie, of all people! She was a house maid. That had the mean something. Matthew was just jealous.

"Matthew you are just jealous that he has more luck with the ladies then YOU do! And what did you mean by 'don't be fooled'? Are you saying he is just using me?" Lizzie asked, pointing a finger at Matthew's chest. "Well?" Matthew started to stutter.

"No, but, well, he is a very powerful man. You don't seem to know him the way I do. Just be careful Lizzie. I don't want you getting hurt anytime soon," Matthew said brotherly. Lizzie was fed up now.

"Well I'm not going to get hurt! You listen to me Matthew Fane, you are just JEALOUS! Now leave me alone! I don't ever want to speak to you!" And with that Lizzie pushed past Matthew's tall frame and stocked off across the gardens and into the manor. Matthew turned around to the greenhouse and started to bang his head slowly on the door.

"God, what have you done now Matthew? Just mind your own business! Now she hates you! How is she ever going to like you if you are constantly on her case? Stupid, stupid-"

"You all right there son?" Jeremy Cunning, the gardener, popped his head out of the greenhouse window to see what the banging sound was. Matthew jumped back.

"Yes, um, I was just…just checking if the door was stiff enough. Haha, nice and stiff this one is. See you later then," Matthew waved a hand and walked slowly away from the confused gardener, muttering words of stupidity to himself.

Lizzie was folding bed sheets when Cal spotted her in the laundry. He had been wandering the manor this morning, in search for the house maid. He needed to sort out the events of the night before with her. But how was he going to get her attention without sounding desperate? Vowing to regret himself fully, Cal took a deep breath in and cleared his throat loudly, in attempts to get Lizzie's attention.

"AHEM!" Cal quickly shot his eyes towards the floor. Lizzie searched the room for where the sound had come from and suddenly saw Cal. She smiled and left the sheets.

"Good morning Cal. How are you today?" Lizzie asked brightly. Cal smiled lovingly at the innocent young lady.

"I'm fine. But what about yourself? I do hope you are feeling better then last night," Cal said. Lizzie started to blush. The memory of Cal helping her bathe was etched into her mind. It never left her last night and was still with her. But now the disturbing thought of Matthew Fane peeking from the corner, watching her and Cal share their special moment interrupted her. She hated Matthew. More then anything. She had to see for herself who was right. Her, or Matthew. She came to an idea.

"Yes, I meant to thank you for helping me," Lizzie said before lunging for Cal and kissed him directly on the lips. Cal had wide-opened eyes but then soon closed them, feeling the love that came off from her oh-so-tender lips. They seemed so untouched. He felt honoured. They remained like that for quite some time. The kiss deepening as the seconds went by. Lizzie wrapped her long, skinny arms warmly around Cal's strong neck as she felt Cal's firm arms clasp her thin waist. She began to sweat and wanted more then anything to pull off her dirty old uniform and throw them into the trash bin near by. But then there was a noise from above them. The door bell. Someone was arriving. Lizzie tore away only too soon from Cal's welcoming lips and yelped.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Cal asked concerned. Lizzie sighed. He cared for her. Matthew was so stupid. He was all wrong about Cal. Lizzie smiled and cupped Cal's face in her hands.

"No! You, you were amazing and perfect. You did nothing wrong," Lizzie said. Cal smiled and buried his face into Lizzie's neck. He started to suck on her soft skin.

"Then why have you stopped?" Cal asked, not wanting to ever stop kissing her. Lizzie felt like a downer but she needed for him to leave before someone came downstairs.

"Someone is here. Didn't you hear? The doorbell just went. Are you expecting anyone today?" Lizzie asked, groaning with pleasure as she felt Cal's hands draw circles, upon circles on her back. She started to shiver.

"No, I never heard the door. I'm sure someone will get it," Cal muttered from her neck. Lizzie ran her fingers through Cal's hair and laughed.

"You're acting very differently around me today," Lizzie giggled. Cal stopped and frowned at her.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable? Because if I am just tell me. I can stop w-" Lizzie stopped Cal with a hungry kiss. She soon pulled away.

"I hope I just answered your question Mr Hockley," Lizzie smiled seductively at Cal. Cal smirked and combed Lizzie long hair with his fingers.

"Have I told you yet that you look absolutely stunning this morning?" Cal asked. Lizzie started to giggle like a school girl and rested her forehead on Cal's forehead.

"Stop trying to butter me up!" Lizzie punched Cal's shoulder playfully.

"You're so modest. You know that, right?" Cal said, pointing a finger at Lizzie.

"No I a-" Cal's pointed finger collided with Lizzie's now-pink-lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. There were voices upstairs and it seemed that many people had arrived. Cal's face darkened.

"Oh no. She's back,"


	7. Mary Elizabeth Russell

-1Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Seven

"Who? Who is back?" Lizzie whispered against Cal's finger that was pressed against her lips. His eyes wide with horror and his strong fingers starting to shake; he was frightened. Cal backed away from Lizzie and pressed his ear upon the door, which lead into the front lobby. He started to swear under his breath and realised that he had abandoned Lizzie in the corner. Being the gentleman he was, Cal went back to Lizzie and held her close.

"I must leave now. Meet me here tonight at 9:00PM, all right?" Cal said slowly, his eyes wandering above them. Lizzie gave Cal a confused look.

"Why must you leave? Like you said earlier, someone will get the door. You don't have to leave," Lizzie pleaded. Cal noticed the sadness in her voice and wanted to stay longer more then anything in the world. But he couldn't. He had no choice. He had to find out why they were back.

"No, I'm sorry love. But we will see each other later. I promise," Cal vowed, grabbing Lizzie lustfully around the waist and smashing his lips onto her own. Lizzie kissed him back but frowned when Cal quickly pulled away and said goodbye. In moments, Lizzie was alone and Cal had left.

Matthew Fane rounded the fields and came upon a good friend of his and co-worker. Nathan Miller jogged up to Matthew and collapsed in front of him.

"Nathan! What's wrong?" Matt exclaimed. Nathan slowly caught his breath and started to laugh.

"Nothing you idiot. Haven't you heard? The Russell's are here! They came without any notice. Just showed up all of a sudden. Damned fools! Make us look bad!" Nathan rambled on about how much he hated the Russell's and how they were "stuck up fools". But Matthew just stared back I shock.

The Russell's were back? Why? Were they here for Mr Hockley? The Russells were very powerful people, similar to the Hockleys. They had many things in common, including Steel Industries. Caledon Hockley's Aunt Marie married William Russell and since then they've come together quite often. Their daughter Mary Elizabeth had just turned 18 years old earlier this year and took quite a liking to Caledon. They met together at parties and dinners. Rumours went around that Caledon Hockley was surely going to purpose to Mary Elizabeth Russell any day now. But then something happened, or maybe, someone happened. Cal was later introduced to Rose Dewitt Bukater. He wouldn't give up until he had her. So he proposed and she accepted. When Cal and Rose were to be married, Mary Elizabeth and her family vowed never to set foot near the Hockley's ever again. Mary was distraught and rumours went around that she attempted suicide at one point. But, they are just rumours after all! No such event ever took place. However, the Russell's did remain distant to the Hockleys. But when word got out about the famous Titanic sinking and Rose perishing along with the ship, the Russells started to talk. The New York paper later published an article about Hockley Steel and the Russell's coming together to form a bond. With a wedding squished in there somewhere.

Maybe this was the reason they were back! To ponder over Rose's death for five seconds and then arrange for Cal to wed Mary? This wasn't right at all. Cal would probably marry Mary Elizabeth and then Lizzie would be left out like trash. Matt had to do something about this. It wasn't right.

"OK, you can shut up now! Jesus Christ! Have you always been able to babble on like that?" Matt said, massaging the sides of his head. Nathan chuckled and pulled Matt forcefully by the arm.

"Yes, now lets go! We've got to prepare rooms and meals!"

Once Cal entered the front lobby he was met by the sounds of laughter and loud voices. Yes. They were back. Cal wandered further into the lobby and noticed several bags, suitcases and trunks set out on the marble floor. They were obviously staying for a long period of time. That's just wonderful, thought Cal. He took a quick glance at himself in a side mirror. He quickly brushed a hand through his thick, lush hair and stepped into the sitting room, where the Russells were busy chatting away with Keith Cameron and other crowds from press and the Steel Industry. Cal scanned the room carefully, looking for someone. And there she was. Right in front of Cal. Mary Elizabeth.

She didn't look too much the same. She had lost weight and looked a lot more lean then before. Her dark brown hair had burn a light, chocolate brown over the year. It was pinned back in a delicate bun and was held together with a rose pin. She had always been short, but today, she seemed taller and longer. Maybe she was wearing higher shoes? Her body was graced with a skin peach coloured tea gown, with diamonds scattering the bottom lining. A ribbon embroidered with flowers was tired light around her waist line, making it seem smaller then it was. She had no gloves on and her pale, bony fingers were clutched carefully around a sun umbrella. The short sleeves exposed her pale arms, as if never exposed to any sort of sun or light. She wore a large hat that was a light brown, with flowers the same as her dress. She looked very happy to be there.

"Caledon! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried!" Mary Elizabeth shouted, standing quickly and throwing her arms around Cal's neck, suffocating him. Cal just stood there for a moment and then drew back, looking into Mary's watery eyes. Maybe she really was worried. Suddenly a flash came from nowhere, blinding Cal. Once his vision came back to him, he noticed one of the reporter's had taken a photograph of him, with Mary Elizabeth, embracing. He let his anger get the best of him.

"What in Gods name is all of this! You there! Yes, you! Get out! And don't bother coming back with that machine of yours!" Cal yelled. The photograph gapped at Cal but quickly grabbed his satchel and ran out of the sitting room and out of the manor, clutching his camera safely with him. Cal quickly turned back to the rest of the company and combed a hand through his hair once again, keeping his posture.

"Mary Elizabeth, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Cal said politely. Even though the outbreak had been a little much, Cal wet on as if nothing happened. No one there was going to question his recent actions so they went along with him. Mary smiled at Cal sweetly and linked her arm through Cal's. She quickly turned to her mother.

"Mother, Cal is going to take me out to the gardens. He wants to catch up!" Mary Elizabeth shouted happily. She had a tendency to shout even at the slightest things. Cal just looked at Mrs Russell, shock drawn over his face. Katherine Russell smiled proudly at the two and nodded her head. Katherine Russell was a big lady, in size that is. She had a round face and rosy cheeks, even though she was anything BUT rosy. She was wearing a white linen walking dress that had a blue lining around the edges. Maybe to help her look thinner. No one will ever know.

"Yes dear, you may go with Mr Hockley. Be back soon though," And with that Mary pulled Cal out of the room and into the gardens. When they cornered one of the greenhouses Mary surprised Cal by smashing her lips onto his. Cal didn't exactly have enough time to register what had just happened but he quickly tore away, gasping for breath after.

"What was THAT for!" Cal shouted, smeared the back of his hand across his mouth. It was the most uncomfortable, wet and sticky kiss Cal had ever encountered. Mary smiled slyly at Cal and shrugged, as if thinking she was the best kisser in the world.

"Well it's my way of showing you how much I missed you Cal. You really didn't have to go off with that girl, you know? You could have been perfectly happy with me!" Mary pouted. Cal sniggered. _She obviously didn't miss me very much now, did she? With that kiss!_

"And your mother!" He stopped for a moment and then shook his head disapprovingly. "But that's not the point. The point is why are you here? Is there any reason why you've brought me out here?" Cal asked Mary questioningly. Mary just glanced off onto the fields and leant against the greenhouse door.

"This place would be a perfect area to raise the kids, wouldn't you say? They could play out in the fields and ride the horses. I do hope you've still got those prize winning beauties in the back," said Mary. She was running her fingers along the trees and greenhouse doors. Cal choked.

"WHAT! The children? Mary, what has gotten into you? Are you feeling ill?" Cal asked, clearing his throat. Mary turned around and shook her head.

"No, of course not. Why would I be feeling ill? You've come back to me Cal. I knew you'd see the real way of things," Mary said happily, hugging Cal tightly. Cal pulled away quickly from their embrace before anyone could see.

"Mary, you must have misunderstood me. I never said anything about "coming back to you". I don't know who, but someone has obviously told you some horrible lies. We are not going to be married or have children. Mary, I am a business man. I have duties. Surely you weren't expecting me to propose to you immediately in the midst of everything right now! What with the Titanic and all of the rumours there just isn't time-" Cal was immediately cut off.

"Well things change Cal. Something can happen that changes absolutely everything. Tonight may be one of those," Mary whispered, pressing her body up against Cal's firm chest and breathing heavily over his neck. "You just wait," Cal was completely lost now. What was she saying? Tonight? What was so special about tonight? Nothing was happening tonight. Nothing he knew of anyways. Maybe he should find out. "You know, you seem really different from the last time I spoke to you Caledon. More genuine and unique, not so loud and proud. What has change Cal? Tell me. I wish to know," Mary pleaded. Cal threw himself off of Mary and gave her a confused look.

"I must go Mary. I'll speak with you later," Cal said hurriedly. He stalked across the fields, looking back quickly at Mary. She was gone! Had he dreamt all of what had just happened? No, that was impossible. Cal shook his head and went inside of the manor to clear his head. A bath would do the trick.

So as Cal made his troubled mind upstairs into his bath, Lizzie was colliding directly in the path of Matthew Fane.

"Elizabeth! I have something very important to tell you. Please don't turn away from me," Matt shouted from down the corridor. Lizzie sighed loudly and stomped away down the hall, further away from Matthew. "Elizabeth, please! I saw him! Mr Hockley! He was with another woman! You must listen to me Elizabeth!" Lizzie shot her head around. Matthew had finally caught up with Lizzie and was gasping for breath.

"What is it you're trying to tell me now? I another heap of lies I suppose," Lizzie grunted, her face churning with disgust. She hated Matthew more the anything else right now. She had finally found someone she truly loved and here comes brotherly Matthew, trying to mess everything up for her. Why was he so annoying?

"No, that's…not…it…at…all! I…saw…Mr…Hockley…in the grounds…with Mary Elizabeth Russell," Matthew panted, trying to put these words together as carefully as possible, trying not to upset Lizzie anymore then she already was. Her face displayed nothing. It was blank; blank with jealousy.

"Who? Who is Mary Elizabeth Russell? How come I've never heard of her?" Lizzie asked, starting to chew on her nails. Matthew finally caught up with his breath and motioned Lizzie to step into a nearby closet with him. Lizzie looked at him in shock. "You want me to go in there? With you? Well, Matthew Fane, I never knew you were THAT thick! I'm not going anywhere with you! Actually, I'm leaving! Because you'll probably just throw me more and more lies!" Lizzie exclaimed, turning around on her heel and starting to march down the hall with her nose pointed up high. Matthew swore under his breath and grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder to turn her around.

"Elizabeth, I mean no harm. Please, this should be dealt with in private. There are too many prying eyes in the manor today," Matthew whispered.

"You mean those new visitors that came this morning? Who were they anyways? Cal seemed very occupied with them when I saw him this morning," Lizzie said, catching the glint of jealously in Matthew's eye. He looked at Lizzie wide-eyed.

"You saw Mr Hockley this morning? Even after I gave you that lecture on him just before? My God Lizzie! Does every bit of information I tell you just fly into the one ear and out the other?" Matthew shouted, obviously angry with Lizzie. She couldn't care less.

"Of course I met Cal! You didn't expect me to listen to your pack of lies, did you? Everything you told me this morning turned out to be one big lie. Cal loves me. And he certainly showed me today," Lizzie said without a hint of embarrassment. Matthew slowly let go of her shoulder and turned around, trying not to show his anger towards Cal. Lizzie laughed. "Giving up so early? Aw, poor Matthew. Caledon should be waiting for me somewhere downstairs now. See you later Matthew," Lizzie said happily, not bothering to see Matthew's humiliated face as he turned around to watch her walk off, obviously happy as a school girl.

"I'm not giving up just yet Lizzie," thought Matthew, "Not without a fight."


	8. Frustration

-1Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth was quickly called to the dining lounge where supposedly there were many guests. She returned quickly to her bedroom, cleaned herself up, and then ran up to the dining lounge, ready to serve many. When she finally entered the room, Mr Cameron looked at her with disgust.

"What took you so long? Our guests have been here for a little over an hour now and you were no where in sight!" Keith shouted, his face red with anger. Lizzie fiddled uneasily with her fingers behind her back as she stood in the room, feeling out of place.

The visitors were very rich people, Lizzie could tell. There was a rather large woman sitting on the couch, fanning herself with a feathered fan. Two men sat beside her in three piece suits, obviously dressed for the best. They both wore straw boater hats and were both holding large glasses of brandy. There were business men there, not even taking notice to Keith's sudden outbreak and were busily consumed in papers and documents. Photographers and reporters stood nearby in a corner, exchanging quick glances to one another. But someone caught Lizzie's attention through the corner of her eye.

A young lady, mid-30's, stared at Lizzie curiously. Lizzie thought she was beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair was lightly curled at the ends and fell past her shoulders and down her back side. A large ribbon fastened the whole look together and made her look gorgeous beyond compare. She had porcelain white skin and ruby red lips. She looked like a lady right off the cover of _The Delineator_. Her pink chiffon dress hung loosely off her figure as she walked carefully across the room to sit with the large lady.

Lizzie quickly shook out of her thoughts and looked back at Mr Cameron. "Well I was busy making, the um, the beds and I only just realised there were guests arriving today," Lizzie said quickly, her cheeks turning colour. Keith sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"I do hope you watch yourself Miss Sheldon. One more wrong move and you'll never know what'll happen. Tomorrow you c-Ah! Mary Elizabeth! You're back so soon?" Lizzie's eyes shot directly around her when she heard the name. _Mary Elizabeth_. That was the name Matthew had told her earlier. Lizzie turned around and saw a young lady step into the dining lounge. Was this the lady who was seen by Matthew with Cal? Once Mary Elizabeth had noticed Lizzie she gave her a quick glance and the brushed passed Lizzie, not bothering to even take notice.

"Well I didn't want the sun to touch my skin so I decided to come on. Caledon decided to go fetch me something he had. He's such a gentleman," Mary giggled, touching her hair gently then sitting down politely beside the beautiful lady. Lizzie gapped at Mary Elizabeth, unable to move or talk. _He went to get you something?_ Was everything that Matthew told her true? Was Cal using her but was really in love with Mary?

"That's wonderful news. Well, shall we go into town now?" Keith said happily. He gave Lizzie a death glare before gliding over to the ladies and helping them up. Mary Elizabeth gasped.

"But can't be get our photographs taken now for the paper?" Elizabeth asked, quickly rearranging her dress and hair. Keith gasped in surprise.

"Good Lord, I nearly forgot. Thank you Mary. Yes, of course, just stand over here by myself and the reporters will get what they needed. You, ahem! Photograph please!" Keith instructed to the reporters and photographers. They didn't need anyone to tell them twice. They rushed quickly over to the guests, setting up their cameras and chattering away. One of the tallest men had his camera already set up and was now admiring the beautiful lady.

"All right. One, two…three!" Everyone flashed their biggest one-million dollar smiles for the camera as the flashed went off. The photographer came out from behind his veil and smiled happily, clapping his hands together in the process. "Ah, that was lovely. But not as lovely as you Mrs Hockley," The photographer stepped out from behind the camera position and took the lovely lady's hand gracefully, and kissing it once. Mrs Hockley smiled to the man, obviously touched. She must've been used to strangers coming up to her and telling her she was beautiful. Lizzie would've screamed and ran away. But Mrs Hockley, she remained calm and bowed her head to the man.

"Thank you George. You're very sweet," She quickly tore away from the man before anyone else in the room would stare. She did have a husband, you know. A Hockley business man. She couldn't be seen with photographers for too long. Keith laughed at the photographer as he slumped back behind the camera and under the veil.

"Did you want any other photographs taken, Mr Cameron?" George began, creating clicking sounds from behind the camera. Rearranging films perhaps? Keith looked around at the guests and quickly snapped back towards the photographer.

"No, we're just fine as it is. Reporters can come back tonight for interviews but not now. You're invading our privacy at this point! I think it's time you leave," snapped Keith. George nodded his head obediently and looked back to his friends and reporters. They were already starting to gather their items up and were heading out the door. They pushed past Lizzie lazily, muttering to themselves.

"Got absolutely nothing out of this stuck up old bunch. Could've sworn something odd was going on between them, eh?" one reporter said to his friend. The friend chuckled and shook his head.

"See the lady Georgie boy was getting' all close up to? That Marie Hockley person? Got a right old body on 'er, don't she?" The first friend smiled from ear to ear.

"Aye," Lizzie giggled and turned back to the guests and Keith. She decided to make herself useful.

"Mr Cameron Sir? Did you want me to arrange anything for the guests? Automobiles?" Lizzie asked politely. Keith shook his head and waved a hand at her, not bothering to even look up from the papers the business men had passed to him.

"No, don't bother. I've already arranged automobiles to come fetch us into town. But just make sure you finish all of your chores for the day. Tonight we'll need our guestrooms set up and…dinner. Yes, dinner should be set up as well before we step in. Is that understood?" Keith asked sternly, now finally pulling his head out of the papers. Lizzie nodded and curtsied to him and the guests before departing. She climbed the staircase and watched from the second floor landing as the guests were departing and chattering away. Marie Hockley glanced up at her and smiled sweetly before opening her beautiful white parasol and stepping out the opened door. The large lady and Mary Elizabeth came out right after her, with the two older men residing after. The door closed with a rather loud bang and they were all gone.

Lizzie sighed and made herself into one of the guest rooms. She always sung when she was cleaning her bedroom in the basement. Her favourite song finally danced off her lips.

"_Moon River, wider then a mile. I'm crossing with you in style. Someday,"_

She started to bring out the silk sheets and pull them across the beds, neatly folding the edges and punching down the pillows so they were nice and soft. Then out of no where arms sprung around her waist and pulled her close. She immediately stopped singing.

"Eeeeep!" Lizzie squeaked.

"Shhh. It's only me. Don't be frightened," It was Cal. His voice so welcoming and husky. Lizzie turned herself around, feeling her hips rub up against his strong hands and arms. Lizzie stared into his dark eyes and smiled at him lovingly. His hair was slightly wet and his shirt was newly pressed. He looked irresistible.

"You scared me half to death," said Lizzie, pressing her face his Cal's warm chest. He inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her head, quietly rubbing her back in the process.

"I missed you," Cal breathed. His voice made Lizzie tingle inside. She smiled to herself.

"I missed you too," Lizzie giggled, nuzzling Cal's neck. She started drop feather light kisses up his chest and onto his neck. The feeling of her warm breath and lips on Cal's neck made him moan in pleasure. Cal quickly found her chin and lifted it up his to level with two fingers, planting a light kiss on her lips. Lizzie pulled her arms out from her sides and wrapped them lovingly around his neck, passing her fingers through his hair. It was wet and smooth. Lizzie wanted to eat it. But something stopped her from going much farther. _Caledon decided to go fetch me something he had. _Mary Elizabeth.

"Cal? Could I ask you something?" Lizzie asked, starting to feel a bit uneasy around Cal. She didn't want to be so affectionate with him if he didn't really love her.

"Let it wait Lizzie. This is the only time we've got to ourselves," Cal pleaded, not wanting to interrupt their moment any further. Lizzie sighed as she felt Cal's tongue dart out from his lips and kiss her right under her left ear.

"Cal," Lizzie breathed, wanting Cal to stop. But deep inside, she never wanted him to stop. She let her insides get the best of her and pulled Cal towards the freshly made bed. She lay back against the bed post, letting Cal ravish her neck and lips. All she did was moan in pleasure as Cal showed his love towards her. She was in heaven. Mary Elizabeth was nothing anymore. It was only him and her. Forever.

CRASH!

"I'm taking my break now Nathan. I'll be back in a bit," Matthew said, taking off his apron and shoving it into on of the many cupboards in the kitchen. His friend Nathan nodded and started to mix one of the large pots, clouds of smoke floating from the top.

"Sure thing Matt," he said, waving to his friend. Matthew threw open the back kitchen door and stepped outside onto the sitting porch. He pulled out one of the seats and rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together under his chin. His face was etched with concentration. He was lost and confused. He didn't know what to do now. Remain as a servant for his whole life? He wanted to go out into the real world. Maybe explore? Travel to Asia and see the Great Wall of China? Go to Italy and explore the many old ruins? He wanted to do all these things. But he couldn't. He was stuck.

And then there was Elizabeth. He was everything to him. As much as he could, he looked out for her. Made sure she was always doing her chores and never caught doing something stupid, like having her arms wrapped around a Hockley man. But it seemed like Matthew had hit rock bottom. He couldn't help her anymore. She was blinded now, Blinded by love. And love can do many crazy things once it's got power. Matthew leaned back and buried is face in his hands, trying to think. But he couldn't. He needed to talk to her. No matter how much she tries to fight him off Matthew was going to talk to her. He'll hold her down is he has to.

Matthew finally stood up and ran towards the ladder vines up the side of the mansion. He climbed the ladder, trying not to get his uniform caught on the vines, and hopped onto the balcony of one of the rooms. Praying silently to God that no one was in the room already, Matthew clicked opened the window and climbed in. Phew. No one was there. He closed the window behind him and tip toed quietly across the carpeted floor and out the bedroom door. Once he was in the dark hallway, he heard something in the distance. Someone's voice. It was Lizzie. And she was singing. Singing beautifully. He didn't want her to stop. But she did. Why did she stop so suddenly? Matthew wandered quietly down the hall, trying to find where Lizzie's beautiful voice was coming from. Then he found himself in front of one of the guestroom doors. She was probably preparing the room for one of the Russells tonight. Matthew was just about to open the door when another male voice emerged from the room.

"I missed you," It was that dog Caledon! He was in there! With Elizabeth! How dare he! He had no business in there with Lizzie. Matthew peeked through the crack and saw Lizzie his her arms tightly wound around Cal's neck and they were kissing. Argh! Matthew wanted to burst through the door and rip Cal out of Lizzie's arm and throw him into a bottom-less hole but something stopped him. Something made him stay there at the door and watch as his friend turned against him. He watched as Lizzie smiled and kissed Cal with experience and as Cal kissed her long neck with care. Then Lizzie's eyes opened and she asked Cal something but Matthew couldn't hear. He didn't want to hear. Because moments after, Lizzie pulled Call from his neck towards the bed.

Matthew couldn't watch anymore. He tore away from the door and found a large vase with flowers in the corner of the hall. He grabbed the vase and dropped it from the second floor landing into the lobby. It landed with a piercing crash and shards scattered the floor. He was exhausted and out of breath. As Lizzie and Cal rushed out of the guestroom door to see what had happened, they found Matthew slumped on the ground, hunched over on his knees, sweat pouring down his face and neck.

"What in God's name was that?" Cal exclaimed, pulling away from Lizzie with her arms still around his neck. His hair was ruffled and his shirt buttons were undone. Lizzie's bonnet had fallen off and her uniform sleeves began to fall. They had just heard a loud crash from just outside the room. Lizzie pulled her sleeve up just a bit and took a deep breath in.

"I don't know. We should really go check," Lizzie said, searching the bed for her bonnet. Cal handed her the white, frilly bonnet and stood up firmly, straightening himself out. He held out a hand for Lizzie and she took it politely. They both rushed out of the guestroom to see what had happened. Lizzie clasped a hand over her mouth and dropped to the ground on her knees. "MATTHEW! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!" Lizzie asked, cupping Matthew's face in her two hands. She lifted his face to see him crying. "Matthew! You're…you're crying! What happened?" Matthew just shook his head and pulled away from Lizzie. Cal bent down on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Shall I get a doctor?" he asked quietly, not very concerned about Matthew but helping Lizzie. She shook her head.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. Just, could you give us a moment alone? I think I know what'll help him," Cal looked at her questioningly and then to Matthew who was hiding in a corner, hunched over and hugging his knees close to his chest. Cal nodded and left the hall to go join the business men down n his study. Once Cal was gone, Lizzie sat beside Matthew, not touching him at all, but just beside him.

"Do you want to talk?" Lizzie asked quietly, not caring to look at him or touch him for comfort. She just looked straight forward at the wall in front. Matthew didn't say anything. Lizzie sighed. "I know you saw everything that just happened and I'm glad," Lizzie said firmly. Matthew looked up and glared at Lizzie.

"What the hell does that mean?" Matthew snapped. Lizzie laughed and started to wipe Matthew's tears away with her hands.

"I knew that would make you talk," Lizzie giggled. Matthew gave her a half smile and just stared at her. Her smiled faded away soon. "But I was telling to truth. I'm glad you saw us together. You can now see that we're really, truly in love," Lizzie pulled out a lace handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed Matthew's wet face with it. She held his one cheek in her hand and smiled. "You do understand, don't you?" Matthew shook his head.

"Lizzie, I just don't think someone can change that quickly just because they've met someone new. Whenever I see Caledon, he's the same person as I've always known him. Stuck up and rich. You may see him differently but I see him the same as he's always been. He hasn't changed Lizzie. Not one bit," Lizzie remained silent for a moment and then slapped Matthew quickly across the face. Lizzie was the one crying now and Matthew was the one looking shocked.

"No, you're wrong," Lizzie said silently. She stood up and left Matthew on the ground, carefully rubbing his reddened cheek.


	9. The Plan

**OK. I totally suck. I haven't written anything in ages and I've left you guys hanging for so long. My holiday break was totally busy and New Years just flew by. I feel so bad. But I hope you guys like this new chapter. It isn't much at all but I think the next chapter will have lots of exciting stuff. I felt like I should post SOMETHING evenn if it isn't much. So, enjoy!**

**Happy New Years to everyone!**

**Love Pema xoxo**

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter Nine

Lizzie left Matthew on the top floor landing and gasped at the mess he had left. Shards of porcelain were scattered across the white floor in all directions. Lizzie knew that if Keith were to see this disaster before she had time to clean it up she'd be fired immediately. So, Lizzie rushed into the closet to fetch a broom and dustbin for the glass. When she returned to the front lobby Keith stood before her, arms crossed over his chest and a face red with anger.

"What is this?" Keith said, pressing his lips tight together while waiting for a response. Lizzie didn't know what to say. She was petrified. She didn't want to blame it all on Matthew because then he would lose his position but if she told him it was her, then she'd lose her job. There was no way out. Just before Lizzie was about to respond, Cal returned from his study, walking in on the both of them.

"Ah, Keith, back so soon? I made a bit of a mess here, didn't I? I just called on Miss Sheldon here to clean it up for me. So Sorry," Cal said effortlessly. He must've heard Keith come in and known Lizzie was in the room as well. He came just in the nick of time. Lizzie almost fainted in relief.

"So, this was your doing? The glass?" Keith said, shocked and both surprised. Cal nodded his head, knowing that Keith couldn't possibly get mad at Cal for breaking the vase. Keith shrugged. "All right then. You, clean it up quickly. The ladies are coming in now and we do not want them to get cut," Keith said, while straightening up his suit. He opened the door, sunlight spilling into the bright lobby. Mary Elizabeth, Marie and Katherine emerged from the light, followed by the two older men. Carriers came out from behind them, bearing large shopping bags and boxes. They'd obviously had a nice morning walk.

Mary Elizabeth was the first to react. "Oh my! Glass everywhere! Caledon, please tell me what has happened. I could've stepped on it!" Mary pleaded, practically crying in distraught. Caledon shot Lizzie an apologetic glance and Lizzie nodded, understanding he had to take his duties as Caledon Hockley now, the business man.

"Mary the glass has no way of hurting you with your shoes on! Miss Sheldon here has come to clean the mess up for us. We really should be moving out of the way for her," Caledon said, not even daring to share eye contact with Mary Elizabeth. He didn't even notice the shock and surprise that covered not only Mary Elizabeth's face, but Keith's as well.

"Um, ladies, shall we go into the backfields for some croquet? Excellent weather for it today," offered Keith, glancing between the ladies with any sights of interest. They muttered between themselves and then quickly nodded. Ignoring Lizzie and the glass, Mary Elizabeth skipped over to Cal and wrapped herself around his large arm.

"Come outside with us Caledon. I'm improving at the game. Wouldn't it be just wonderful to play together once again?" Mary Elizabeth asked, batting her long, dark eyelashes to Cal. Cal nodded and smiled at Mary sweetly as a cover. It surely worked. Within seconds, Mary was melting.

"I'll be right out with all of you. Start without me if you must. I just need to fetch my hat. The sun's a bit stronger today and I can't see a thing without it!" Cal said, making a joke. Everyone laughed as if he was a stand-up comedian. Once satisfied everyone left, including Keith and Mary, into the backyard. Lizzie and Cal were left alone and Matthew was no where in sight. Lizzie ran into Cal arms, stepping over the glass and pressing her cheek against his chest. Cal sighed, remembering the warmth from her body. It was nice being together.

"Thank you for coming just in time Cal. I would've been fired right on the spot if it weren't for you," Lizzie said, glowing up at Cal. Cal chuckled.

"I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let Keith have all the fun now, could I?" Cal asked, staring down into Lizzie's eyes. He felt like they were oceans that went on and on forever. He wanted to dive into them and never come back. Lizzie giggled.

"I don't like it when that Mary Elizabeth girl is all over you. She fancies you, doesn't she?" Lizzie asked, turning away from Cal's eyes and staring at her feet. She was turning colours and didn't want Cal to notice. But sadly, he did and smiled from ear-to-ear at her.

"Are you jealous Miss Sheldon?" Cal asked, lifting her chin to match eyes with her. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Cal pulled his head back in laughter. "Oh you are! You are jealous of Mary! Lizzie Sheldon, I would've never imagined," Cal said, beaming at her. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Her face had turned beet red and she had yet to notice.

"Well how could I not be? She has wonderful clothes, beautiful hair, a little tiny figure. And she's obviously as rich as you are! No objections there! You probably want to leave me and go for her right at the last minute, don't you?" Lizzie shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. She wanted to kick Cal out of the room for bringing up her being jealous of that girl in the first place. Cal shook his head.

"Please, no, Lizzie. Look at me," Cal pleaded, lifting Lizzie's face up once again and locking eyes with her. "Don't ever think that I will ever leave you for some stuck-up, little rich girl. I love you, and only you. You're my stuck-up, little, rich girl. Not Mary. You. Please don't ever forget that," Cal said, looking into Lizzie's eyes with as much love as possible. Lizzie got the full impact of it and sighed, falling in love with him all over again. But she needed to know, just for sure.

"So, you don't love Mary? Not one bit?" Lizzie asked, pouting out her lip and eyeing Cal anxiously. Cal chuckled.

"I've known her for quite sometime Lizzie. Maybe as a sister but never as a love. She has no idea how snotty she can be at times. Everyone knows it but no one dares to tell her. They're afraid she might have them beheaded," Cal said. Lizzie's eye went wide.

"Beheaded? She wouldn't really do that, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Well I don't really know. Maybe it's meant to be a threat but you can never too certain with Miss Mary Elizabeth Russell," "Come with me to my room. I have something to show you," Cal whispered. Lizzie smiled and laced her fingers through Cal's.

"OK," Lizzie said. They walked together quietly up the staircase and into Cal's room.

Matthew was healing a bleeding cut on his arm when Mary Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen. Matthew quickly dropped the towel and went to her assistance.

"Do you need anything Miss?"

"You work regularly with Cal?" Mary said, completely ignoring his question. She noticed the red stains on his arm and flinched.

"Yes I do Miss. But what does hat have to do with anything?" Matthew said. He felt the blood sweep through the shirt fabric but ignored it.

"What's gotten into him? He's acting entirely different. There's something wrong and can feel it. Seeing as you work with him, you can tell me what's happened,"

"Miss I assure you I have no idea what your-,"

"Do you know who you are talking to? Now, please, tell me where I can find Mr Hockley at this very moment."

"He's either in his study or in his room. But I don't think you should invade right now-"

"Come with me," Mary said. She pulled on the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs and into the hallway. They both tiptoed towards Cal's bedroom where they could both hear voices.

"Oh Cal. You should really get back to your visitors. They'll become curious…" Lizzie pleaded. She groaned as Cal dove into her neck and lips. The sweet familiar feeling of his lips on her made her shiver with delight.

"Shhh," Cal said. Lizzie remained quiet for the remaining time.

"Good Lord!" Mary said furiously. Matthew slapped a hand hard over her mouth before she could say anything else. "What are they doing! I need to stop him!" Mary said, glaring at Lizzie's small body underneath Cal's. They were practically on top of each other when Mary stood up and almost burst through the door. Matthew held her back and pulled her into another room down the hall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mary shouted. Matthew had thrown her into a chair and held her down by her shoulders, in attempt to restrain her from barging in on Lizzie and Cal.

"I'm saving your skin. Imagine what would've happened if you barged into them like you were just about to?" Matthew said, massaging the cut on his arm. It was starting to bleed a lot more now but he couldn't leave Mary by herself. There was no telling what she would do next. Suddenly Mary snapped her fingers together. She'd gotten an idea.

"I have an idea Mr…?"

"Fane. My name is Matthew Fane,"

"Mr Fane. You fancy the house maid don't you?"

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways. Now listen. I have a plan to get you your beloved house maid and for I to have back Cal? Understand?"

"Yes," And with that Mary Elizabeth and Matthew discussed a plan secretly, without anyone knowing.


	10. Rose

-1Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 10

Matthew walked about the living room, pacing back and forth, wondering when to strike his plan with Mary Elizabeth and how to. The plan was complex and there were ways for it not to work out. Everything had to be done precisely as planned and nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

"Will you stop pacing! You're giving me a migraine!" Mary Elizabeth said, fanning herself with a rather large purple feather fan. Matthew nodded and stopped.

"Sorry. Just a bit nervous," Matthew said. His arm had started to bleed once again. Mary grunted with disgust.

"Argh. That's positively horrid," Mary said. She quickly stood up and fixed her hair. "I'm going outside. Call on Caledon please and tell him to come outside," Matthew nodded and stopped pacing.

"Would you like me to assist you Miss?" Matthew asked politely. Eve though he had a devilish plan along with Mary, he was still a servant. He wouldn't forget his reasoning for being at the Mansion just because of a new found friendship.

Mary Elizabeth waved her fan at him and exited the room, her dress trailing behind her. "I'm quite fine, Mr Fane. Just don't forget to keep your lips sealed until the gala," Matthew fell back into the couch. How did he get himself into a situation like this? He never knew someone could be so horrid as Mary. But, if he were to disagree with Mary and turn her plan down, she would have him fired for reasons that were unknown to him. There was nothing else he could've done. He had to agree.

If the plan were to work out Lizzie would most likely come to Matthew for help. Tonight was the gala dinner at the Hockley Mansion. Friends from all over the country would be coming in just to meet with Caledon Hockley and The Russells. There would be media and press at the party, taking down their everyone's comments about the sudden tragedy of Titanic.

Suddenly Matthew heard the door of Caledon's bedroom open and close, while hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Cal was coming down with his bowler hat in hand. Matthew quickly shot up from the couch and rushed over to Cal. "Mr Hockley, Miss Russell would like for you to join her in the backyard now," Matthew said. Cal nodded and brushed past Matthew quickly, hardly taking notice at him at all.

"Thank you for that," Cal said, putting the hat on. He quickly spun back around to face Matthew. "Oh, and about earlier, I do hope you've recovered from your accident," Cal said. Matthew looked at his employer with awe, eyes wide open. Did Caledon Hockley just tell him that he hoped everything was well? Nothing like this had ever occurred to Matthew during his entire life at the Mansion before. Maybe Cal had changed? Was he a different man just because of his new love for the house maid?

Matthew blinked twice and cleared his throat before answering. "Uh, yes Sir. I'm quite fine now. Just a-" Matthew was quickly cut off by Caledon.

"Yes, yes. Oh that's good. See you then," Caledon said, while grabbing his gloves and walking out of the room, ignoring the fact that he'd just cut Matthew off while he was still talking. Matthew chuckled to himself before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen, Matthew thought to himself quietly as he cleaned the cut out with a damp rag. He shook his head. _What was I ever thinking? A changed Caledon Hockley! I must've been mental_. Matthew was quickly pushed out of his thoughts as Nathan came up to him and thrust vegetables into his arms.

"Come on then! I'm not going to do all of this work for tonight's gala by myself. You've gotta cook these up while the rest of the workers come in. We've got a few new cooks comin' in for tonight so we're not all alone. Should be a night to remember. Good thing for that, eh?" Nathan said laughing. He nudged Matthew in the back approvingly. Matthew just nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, good thing," Matthew mumbled, thinking about the gala tonight. Yeah, tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

"Lovely day out, isn't it ladies?" Keith said, sitting back in a lawn chair. Marie and Katherine were playing croquet as Keith sat and took a quick break. Maids stood by on hand, setting out large glasses of lemonade and ice cold water. Tea was also being served, but no one touched it seeing as the weather was quite warm that afternoon. Marie sat her club down and walked over to Keith, taking a seat beside him and sipping carefully at her lemonade.

"How has my nephew been Keith? Is he coping well from the disaster?" Marie asked anxiously. She had been terrified once she'd heard from her husband about the sinking and asked immediately if Cal was alive. Once she discovered that Rose had not made it off alive, she gave up all hope of Cal surviving. Soon after her sister-in-law Mary Elizabeth was told that Caledon had indeed survived and it was now just the simple process of finding out where he was. William Russell was told he had come home safely to the Hockley Mansion in New York City and was taking some time off there. A healing process, she supposed.

Keith smiled kindly at Marie and sighed. "He's been a bit depressed I suppose. With the death of Miss Dewitt Bukater. Moping around the mansion with nothing else to do but mourn from his loss. It's very kind of you to come so early before the gala tonight to comfort him. It must mean the world to him," Keith said. He closed his eyes and felt the warm heat from the sun spill over his face before it set before them.

Marie nodded. "Of course we came early. I wouldn't leave my poor nephew alone in this mansion for any longer. William will be along later of course. Finishing up some last minute changes at the mill. He wishes he could have came earlier but business is business," Marie said. She picked up her lace fan from the table and started to fan herself slowly with it. "Mother! You should take some time off now. The sun's a bit stronger right now. Come sit with us for a small drink," Marie shouted, watching as Katherine played the game herself. Katherine nodded and placed her ball and club down along with Marie's.

"Ah, that was much needed. I haven't played in ages!" Katherine said happily, taking a seat beside Marie. A servant poured a sparkling glass with water and handed it to Katherine politely, which was took hastily. "Keith, where has Caledon got to? And Mary Elizabeth! They've both disappeared," Katherine said. She scanned the fields but not one of them appeared to be seen. Marie giggled.

"Maybe they just wanted a bit more alone time mother. Nothing to worry about. You know Caledon. He's a good boy," Marie said, fanning herself some more. Katherine nodded.

"Ah, such a tragedy Titanic, wasn't it? Lovejoy, Rose, Ruth…such a terrible thing to happen," Katherine said, drinking the water. Marie nodded approvingly.

"Yes. I knew Lovejoy quite well. He was hired by my brother to watch Caledon when he was younger. So unfortunate for him though," Marie said, barely whispering. Just then Mary Elizabeth walked out onto the porch, closing the inside glass doors behind her. Keith stood up, welcoming her back.

"Mary! Where did you get off to? We were wondering where you were," Keith said, placing a seat out beside his for Mary. Marie smiled.

"Off with Caledon, I suppose?" Marie giggled. Mary shot her a quick glance and stuck her nose quite far up into the air, taking the seat Keith had offered.

"I have no reason to tell any of you where I went off to. That's my personal business and I shouldn't tell anyone if I do not wish to," Mary puffed. Katherine nodded approvingly.

"You're completely correct, my dear. Such a correct young lady, isn't she Keith?" Katherine said. Keith laughed and sat down beside Mary.

"Very correct indeed. We rarely see girls with such independence these days," Keith said, chuckling. Caledon came outside soon after Mary sat down. "Ah, Caledon. Come to join us for a drink?" Keith asked, pointing out that the lades were joining them as well. Cal laughed and nodded, taking a seat beside Katherine. He pointed up at the man servant near by.

"You! Could I get the morning paper?" Cal demanded. The man nodded hastily and picked up a newly pressed copy of the New York paper. Cal searched through the pages for the business and politics section. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he turned back. Before him flashed a picture of the Titanic on the day of her voyage, people boarding her happily. He scanned the article carefully, searching through the death tolls and such.

"Anything important we should know about Cal?" Marie asked. Cal waved a hand and kept reading.

"No, just an article about the sinking. Death toll high…missing people…big tragedy…ah, nothing we haven't already been told," Cal said, tossing the paper aside. He looked out onto the sun and thought carefully. _Must've have been horrible for Rose to die so suddenly. Froze to death, most likely. Poor thing. I wonder whatever happened to that Dawson one? Drowned along with the rest. Good. _

"Looks like the sun is about to come down on us soon," Katherine said. She stood up and unruffled her dress before looking at both Mary and Marie. "I think we should prepare for the gala tonight ladies. You know how long you both take to get dressed," Katherine laughed. Marie and Mary stood up and walked back into the mansion along with Katherine.

"See you tonight Cal," Mary Elizabeth said, bending down to put her hands on his broad shoulders. "It should be fun," She whispered down into his ear. Cal grimaced as he felt the hot breath in his ear.

"Goodbye," Cal said, drinking a lemonade.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Lizzie was folding sheets in one of the guest bedrooms. A fellow house maid, Clara, entered the room with a long sheet of white paper.

"Lizzie you've got some errands to run in town today for tonight's dinner." Clara said. Lizzie put down the linen sheets into a wicker basket and took the sheet from Clara's outstretched hands, starting to frown.

"Why must there be THIS much food tonight? They barely eat all of it most of the time and the rest goes to garage!" Lizzie complained. She stuffed the list into her apron pocket and pulled her bonnet hard onto her head.

"Here I've brought your coat. Just be back quickly because we need your help later on tonight." Clara said, before waving to Lizzie and rushing out the bedroom door. There was a loud slam of wood against the door framing and silence.

_I'd better get on with these before dinner tonight,_ thought Lizzie as she finished up her sheets. She touched the sheets gently, caressing the tops of the linen and laces, a silky feeling arousing onto her finger tips. She loved the feeling of freshly washed bed sheets. She loved folding them and placing them into bedrooms more then anything else. Just the feeling, the smell and the warmth meant everything to Lizzie, even on the saddest of days. But she was thrown back into her present day reality. She had chores to do in town and she'd better get at it. Lizzie threw on her jacket, grabbed the basket and left the bedroom in a quick haste.

**Lizzie's POV**

As I felt the winds blow through my thin jacket, a small piece of leaf flew into my eye, causing me to start to scratch it. I couldn't see where I was going. As I walked blindly through the busy streets of New York City, I felt someone suddenly collide into my body at that very second. I fell to the ground hard on my behind. As I opened my eyes, I realised it was a woman who I had bumped into and she was on the ground as well.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going…" I stopped at the very second the woman looked at me. It was her! Rose Dewitt-Bukater! Cal's fiancée! But I thought she was supposed to have frozen in the Atlantic Ocean? But she was here instead, in front of me, on the ground, covered in dirt.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry. It's just so busy here!" Rose said sweetly. She stood up and offered me a hand. I took it politely and stared at her closely. She was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You're Rose Dewitt-Bukater, aren't you?" I asked, not knowing what I had said until it had actually come out. Rose looked back at me with a shocked and confused expression. She shook her head and picked off a dead leaf from her coat.

"I think you've confused me with someone else. That is NOT my name." Rose said sternly, shouting NOT with extra emphasis on the word. I didn't give up so quickly.

"Yes, you are, Miss. I've seen photographs. You are Caledon Hockley's fiancée from the Titanic." I said. She continued to ignore me. "Although no one told me you were staying in New York City, or even alive for that matter." I continued., trying to make eye contact with Rose. She seemed to be crying, or maybe she just has a fairly bad cold. But it was April!

"No, I'm sorry. You've got the wrong person. Now please, leave me alone." Rose said. She stepped right past me and walked away without even looking back. I couldn't let her get away. Something was wrong. Why didn't she try and contact Cal after she arrived in New York City? She was hiding something and I was going to find out what.

I quickly ran after her, pushing past the city people as I ran. I would get the list of chores finished later. This was much more important. As I turned a corner, Rose was no where to be seen. She'd disappeared! After fifteen minutes of searching, I became exhausted rather quickly. A small coffee shop emerged from behind a bank and I stepped in for a quick break. And that was when I spotted her. She was right there, at a table, with her back facing me. She was crying now. I watched as her back rose and fell, the seconds of sniffling and hiccups sounded from her pale body. She really was beautiful. No wonder Cal loved her. She had bright red hair, that fell beyond her shoulders in curls upon curls. She had a blue coat on that was tied tightly around the waist and buttoned to the very top, a very modest appearance for someone who had once be First Class.

She had no expensive adornment or makeup on. She was just…natural. She was natural beauty in itself.

I walked slowly up to her table and sat myself down opposite to her without asking. "I love him." I blurted out. I watched as Rose looked at me with raised eyebrows.

She began to wipe away her tears with a napkin from her purse. "Pardon me?" Rose asked, visibly confused.

"I love him, Cal! I want to have a life with him and in order to do that, I need your blessing." I said breathlessly. Rose looked at me as if I'd just told a horrid joke. She shook her head at me and began to stand up, but I grabbed her arm forcefully before she could even take another step. "Please! I only want to talk to you." People around the coffee shop started to whisper amongst themselves and look curiously over at our table to see what all the commotion was about. Rose shifted uneasily in my grip but quickly gave up.

"Not here. Follow me." She said. I loosened my grip and she led me out of the coffee shop and back out into the screaming streets.


	11. Tea Time

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 11

Rose led Lizzie down a few streets, without a word out of her mouth. Lizzie followed in silence as Rose walked about the town with her head bowed down low. _Why was she acting like this? In all of her photographs back at the Manor, Rose always looked like such a perfect first class lady. She always had her head held up high, with her nose pointed above the others. This wasn't the same person. She was a different person. What could've made her so different in such a short period of time? _

Soon, Rose led Lizzie into a quieter section of the city. It was a residential area, with houses and trees. There weren't any noisy streets with cars in this area. It was rather sweet, actually. Every house looked identical to the other, with one large oak tree in the front and daisies in the garden. They were all small houses, of course, but they were beautiful none the less.

"Is this your home?" Lizzie asked quietly, breaking their long silence. Rose turned around to look at Lizzie carefully. _She's so young. Maybe 17 at the most. She looks awfully sweet. Why has she gotten her life so mixed up right now? She needs to be told the truth._ Rose smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is. I worked very hard for this home and I managed to stay in an hostel for some time before the found a job and made enough money for it." Rose led Lizzie up the stone sidewalk and up the steps, onto a wood porch. There were two wooden chairs on the wooden porch and a potted plant on the edge of the steps. Lizzie looked at the plant and smiled.

"Do you like to garden?" Lizzie asked politely. Lizzie liked nothing but to give life from a tiny seed in the ground. She loved watching that tiny seed grow into a beautiful flower, petals and all.

"When I have nothing else to do, I try to make my home look as welcoming as I can. I only just moved in so the house is quite empty. I don't have many belongings anyways. They were all…"

"…lost at sea…"

There a long silence, and they both bowed their heads in prayer. Everything was lost at sea, including everyone. Harmless people, children and families were shattered because of the Titanic. They all had their first look at a bright future in the States, before everything came crashing down on them. Lizzie heard a few muffled sobs from Rose and they both looked back up.

"Yes, lost at sea. Absolutely everything, except-"

"Yes? You have something?"

"No, never mind. It's not that important." Rose said, shaking her heads and avoiding Lizzie's questioning gaze. "Would you come in and have some tea?" Rose asked politely. Lizzie nodded.

"I would love to."

Rose opened the screen door and allowed Lizzie to pass through before closing the door shut again.

The lobby was quite empty, as Rose had said. It had a small carpet in front of the door, a wash bowl and basin in the corner, a mirror and a long staircase that led straight up into another floor. While Rose was unbuttoning her jacket, Lizzie wandered into the living room beside the staircase. It was empty as well. It consisted of only a brown couch, a coffee table, a lamp and some plants that looked like they needed some watering desperately. On the coffee table were letters and important-looking documents spread all across. On of the sheets had the White Star Line logo stamped across the top. _Maybe Rose was still in contact with the ship workers._ Lizzie bent down and took the letter into her hands, and read it quietly to herself.

_Dear Ms Dawson … _Ms Dawson, did it say? Rose's name wasn't Dawson. It was Dewitt-Bukater. But Dawson did sound oddly familiar.

"What do you think you're doing with my letters?" Rose asked, a sound of anger in her voice. Her emotions seemed to be building up in her face when Lizzie looked at her.

"I'm, I'm, I was just looking at it. I didn't read anything. I'm so sorry." Lizzie apologized, handing the letter to Rose. Rose nodded and took the letter into her hands and read it two times over and smiled.

"So you know who I am then?" Rose asked. She set the letter back down onto the table and walked into the kitchen just a few meters away. Lizzie followed her into the small kitchen and watched her gather tea cups.

"Yes, you are Rose Dewitt-Bukater and you were engaged to Caledon Hockley just before you both boarded the Titanic together, with your mother. The ship sunk and the both of you were separated since then, am I right?" Lizzie asked. Rose laughed quietly as she placed a small kettle on the stove and turned it on. She brushed her hands off gently on her dress and placed them on her hips.

"Were you ever told about what exactly happened on the ship? Were you ever told why I am not searching for Cal right now?" Rose asked heatedly. Lizzie thought carefully to herself. She really didn't have any idea what happened on their trip.

"No, I wasn't. I just assumed that Cal and yourself were on a trip before your wedding arrangements. I didn't know something else happened."

"Yes, of course you didn't know about what happened, or _who_ happened." Rose said. She exhaled loudly and placed a platter of biscuits on a tray. "Come. Sit down, please. The tea is nearly ready."

Rose set the tray on the table and pulled out two seats for the both of them. Everything seemed to be more quiet then t had been earlier. Lizzie was much too afraid to say anything else about the topic of Titanic and Rose … well, Rose wasn't exactly ready to say anything just yet. Nothing had been confirmed so she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. Suddenly the tea kettle wailed and Rose jumped from her seat to retrieve the kettle. Lizzie made room on the table as Rose brought the kettle ands et it down. Still silence. Rose poured them both small cups of the steaming tea and sat back down comfortably. This silence was beginning to irritate Lizzie so she ventured towards Rose.

"Um, Rose, could you maybe tell me more about the Titanic. What I mean to say is-"

"You want me to tell you about what happened between Cal and I, don't you?" Rose said, ignoring the fact that Lizzie was trying to make eye contact with her. Lizzie smiled and laughed.

"Yes, that was what I was trying to get at. I hope you don't mind. I mean, if it's too difficult for you then by all means …" Rose stared at Lizzie was a very long time. What was it about this girl that made Rose think about Cal? She had promised herself that after the Titanic had sank that Cal would never even cross her mind for as long as she lived. But as Lizzie sat in front of her nothing else was on her mind except him.

"You know, you're nothing like him and yet, you're in love with him, am I right?"

Lizzie nodded shyly. "He's very kind to me. He defends me if I ever get in trouble at the manor and he's fun. My life at the manor revolved around my work for the longest time but nonce I met Cal, life didn't seem so bad. I now have a roof over my head and work doesn't seem so bad now that Cal is with me." Rose continued to listen. "Please just tell me why you and Cal are not together. He's perfect. Why would you turn someone perfect away?"

Rose took one last zip of her tea and sighed. "Maybe…maybe I'm not the person to tell you this." Rose whispered carefully. Lizzie shook her head.

"Miss…I'm still young and I already plan to spend the rest of my life with this man. Please. If there's something I should know about Cal, then tell me before it's too late." Rose stared at the girl before her. She looked so desperate. There was nothing else Rose could do. She had to be told the truth now.

"Fine. The least you could tell me right now is your name." Rose said jokingly. Lizzie blushed.

"I completely forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Elizabeth Sheldon and I am a working housemaid at the Hockley Manor." Lizzie said proudly. Rose ran a hand across her face lightly as she remembered all the times she had spend weekends with Cal at his family manor.

"My goodness. It's been quite a while since I was last at the manor. It would be wonderful if I could…" Rose trailed off in an instant. She was beginning to feel light headed and paused for a moment.

"Are you all right, Rose? You're skin has suddenly changed into a very pale shade. Would you like me to get you something to help?" Lizzie asked helpingly. Lizzie stood but Rose sat her back down again and laughed quietly.

"You're a very lively girl, aren't you? A perfect match for Cal. Does he ever argue with you?" Rose asked. Lizzie smiled and shook her head. "Impressive. Maybe Cal has changed for the greater good because of my death." Lizzie quickly took Rose's hands into her own.

"Please. Don't prolong me any longer. Just tell me the story of Titanic now. I have errands to run and tonight's the Hockley family gala. If I come back late with the groceries, I'll be fired." Lizzie said, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Rose sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Come. I'll help you finish your chores and on the way I'll explain everything to you."

And with that, Rose began her story for Lizzie and they _both_ made their way back into the busy streets of New York City and the Hockley Manor.


	12. Please Read!

I know, I know. It's December 17th 2006 and the last time I updated my story was probably in early January of this year or maybe even longer before that. I'm very bad at keeping together stories like this but I'm trying my best. I assure you all that most of the time I spent sitting around was spent thinking of plot ideas for this story. I completely forgot where I was going with Mary and Matthew but I've devised my own little story for the two of them and I think in the end everything will work out. Hopefully you all aren't too upset with how long this chapter has taken to come out but I feel more obligated then ever now to finish this story as soon as possible and start another one soon. YAY!

Love Pema


End file.
